Temptations and Conflictions
by Epistle
Summary: Months have gone by within the blink of an eye. Rex and Breach want each other in an entirely different way now. No one really guessed the birds and the bees would be buzzing so early. Sequel to Wants and Needs.
1. Prompt 001: Beginnings

**_A/N:_**_ I got the prompts off of Deviantart. Special thanks go to Caeni-Gyoesari for the prompts. The fic mostly revolves around Breach and Rex *Brex* and probably others. Sequel to Wants and Needs._

* * *

Prompt 1 : Beginnings

She was a teenage girl who once enjoyed normal life, had sampled the great joys of being human. And now she was changed into a being called EVO. Her little sister used to walk with her in this horrible place; she had to go, though. The EVO girl feels sick inside. She keeps on moving, because there is a large part of her that wants to survive. Black-haired and pale, she wove her way throughout the forest…until she stopped at the feet of a clawed man.

.

.

.

He was new to the large base of Providence, but not grotesque like the ones they had captured. Dr. Holiday could see it in him; she could see past the ability of curing. He was never truly going to leave. He would laugh, cry, smile, learn, and eventually, grow up. And find someone to love. Dr. Holiday couldn't help but look at Agent Six when she thought of this.

.

.

.

Breach was the name she had been given. She's relieved she has a place to eat, sleep, and stay. She's accepted here, Van Kleiss says that, but she feels so lonely. Lonelier than before, if possible. There is a metal wolf who isn't allowed to see her. There's a slimy lizard who isn't nice, but isn't mean. There isn't a single girl in sight for her to talk to. Van Kleiss is with her, yet he keeps going on about her power. Breach thinks it's a curse; her body is a bigger one. Van Kleiss doesn't call it that. He calls it a gift. Breach doesn't understand how nightmarish arms can be a gift.

.

.

.

Rex shakes his head in frustration. Dr. Holiday won't go out with him, and won't respond to his advances the way he wants her to. It's half-teasing, of course, because she's too old for a young guy like him. But somehow, he would like to experience that. A girlfriend. Rex wonders for a moment what having a girlfriend would be like. Then the alarm sounds, and he has to get to the EVO devastating the town. He grins and slips on his goggles. Girlfriends don't slip into his mind for the rest of the day.

.

.

.

Breach has been sentenced to watch a boy. Not just any boy, an EVO boy. Biowulf and Skalamander come too. She wasn't particularly interested in the one called Rex at first. He was doing crazy stunts, but he fought well. He'd probably be another of the members that came…and left. Or he'd be a statue in Van Kleiss's garden. Breach giggles at the thought. She watches more intently, to see if he will last in the Pack.

.

.

.

Rex thinks everyone in the Pack is crazy, but Van Kleiss blows them out of the water. He doesn't understand why'd they'd stick with someone as nutters at Kleiss. It's obvious they want power, but Rex isn't completely sure of their reasons. People at Providence gossip. Sometimes Bobo picks up on the chatter and tells Rex about it. This time, it's about Breach, and how she's actually insane, possibly more insane than Van Kleiss. Rex can't help but laugh. He does wonder, though. Who the Pack were before they became EVOs. He remembers Van Kleiss's promise of memories, and decides he should stop thinking about them.

.

.

.

Circe was pretty. Underneath her makeup and half-dyed hair, she is really pretty. Her face is nicely formed and she looks good with her Gothic lipstick. Breach hates her though. She hates how this dark Barbie comes in and takes attention. Takes attention from her leader and from Rex. This makes her look more at herself. Does Rex like girls who are monsters? Breach thinks she's a monster. But no boy gives her gooey looks like Rex gives Circe. It isn't fair. It's just not.

.

.

.

Rex can't stop thinking about Circe. Her nice face, how genuine she looks when she breaks into a smile. Bobo comments on his crush. He knows it's a crush, but he doesn't appreciate Bobo calling it out. He thinks it's more than crush. He actually cares what happens to Circe. He doesn't want her to get hurt. If only she'd join Providence. If only she came with _him._

.

.

.

Adrenaline runs through her veins. She's done it, she's finally taken Rex. She knew she should've done it! Ever since that disgusting look Circe gave Rex at the party, she's been tearing her hair out. It was about time she stepped up and took what was hers. Breach has no regrets. She just has love. The woman in the lab coat infuriates her. She gets in the way. No matter. Breach is sure she'll win. Then she'll go back to her pretty dollhouse and have fun with Rex all day.

.

.

.

Rex doesn't think about Breach, even though she did give him a kidnapping of a lifetime. He's positive she's crazier and more dangerous than Kleiss. But he has other things to mull over. He's learning about his past. Himself. He spends more time with Noah. He doesn't recall Breach and Circe much.

.

.

.

Breach comes back.

Rex is baffled beyond belief.

Breach wants to confess. She loves him.

Rex does accept her, over time. They become friends.

And then they kiss. She remembers the kiss. The love is mutual now.

* * *

Time moves on. They mature and change inside and out. Like cocoons and butterflies.

* * *

An intensity grows between them. They want to be with each other in an entirely different way. There's so many things to think about—that get in the way. It's a temptation and a confliction.

* * *

_So, yeah, perhaps it's weird at first, but it won't be anymore. I appreciate any comments, flames, or advice. And remember: a true Brex fan reviews._

-ChimeraRaven33


	2. Prompt 067: Love

**_A/N:_**_ Thanks for the positive feedback, everyone. The below entry might be confusing because you don't know all of it, but it'll be explained. Just be patient._

* * *

Prompt 67 : Love

"That was impressive," Breach breathed in Rex's ear. "How you slashed across his chest."

"It was nothing," Rex said, shrugging, but his cocky smile gave him away. "I mean, he really should step up his game."

Breach thought the same thing. Biowulf should have improved after three months. His claws and attacks managed to tire out Rex during the battle, yet it didn't stop her boyfriend from leaving a menacing slash across the wolf's metallic chest. Breach couldn't put down her ex-Pack member so soon; after all, the Pack hadn't resurfaced as much in the past times.

"No credit for the rest of us, eh?" Kit asked, slipping into the seat next to Breach. The latter turned and grimaced. Her clothes were a tad ruined, rips in some parts of her Providence uniform.

"You did as well," Breach murmured. "As did everyone else; I just couldn't concentrate on people when the Pack was running about."

"That's true."

The Keep sped off towards the base of Providence. Breach was on the edge of her seat the entire time. During missions she was on her guard and cautious, not allowing for any display of affection. But when she rode back, she was completely fueled with energy. It was because of Rex, honestly. The two would train together, talk with one another, and spend their time mostly with themselves. Breach was more or less looking forward to Rex than rest; although rest sounded good after their latest mission. Breach would have to focus on other things because she would be having Rex to herself tonight.

* * *

Breach and Rex held hands tightly as they raced down the metal hallway. Her heart was pounding away as harshly as a jackhammer. She couldn't hear Rex's due to her limited abilities, but she sure did bet he was feeling it too. They were reckless, their footsteps loud and upbeat.

Breach _did_ care if a Providence employee found them. Worse, if Dr. Holiday or Six found them. But they had been very careful when it came to their new plan. Breach had found the perfect spot for them—a spare weapon supply room that was hardly used. Even better, the hall was deserted. Rex had been the one to disable the cameras there. White Knight had installed the top security in all of the base, but the cameras had no power over Rex. He made sure they recorded the same image over and over again: a blank metal hallway.

Rex pushed the thick steel door and it slid across, allowing them access. Breach entered first and Rex shut the door behind them. The best part of the supply room was that it made no sound. Second best privilege was that it had excellent setting. The weapons were held in containers and slots, with two steel beds into the walls. They looked like beds but were really benches.

Rex hopped up on the bed and adopted a welcoming gesture. Breach let a smile trace her face before slipping into his arms. She liked how tightly and warmly he held her.

They laid against the makeshift bed, faces turned to one another. This was the position they always had. Breach smiled back at her boyfriend's face, although they could be considered more than a mundane couple.

"Did we do the appropriate research?" Breach asked softly.

"I never do my homework," Rex replied, grinning. "But since it was you, I did."

"Who goes first?"

"Me, duh. Okay." He moved slightly, but besides that, their eye-contact remained impeccable. "I looked this all up on my phone, so beware. While sixteen-year-olds dominate the birds and the bees thing, it's not okay for them to do that."

"Obviously."

"All right, all right. But we're not sixteen."

"Yes, but our situation is just as tender," Breach said wistfully. "They're going to find out, eventually. And then they'll ask why we didn't wait. I mean, I'm nineteen, you're eighteen…"

"Age doesn't matter. We still want to do it. Right?"

"Yes. But doesn't marriage come first? I don't want this to be a shotgun wedding. Anything but a shotgun wedding," Breach growled under her breath.

"It won't be," Rex promised. "We'll try it the first time and then… Well, you know. Anyways, I'm mostly concerned about us."

"Us? In what way?" Us meant so much, Breach thought.

"Like dropping Providence. I don't want to chase after my past all the time," Rex said. "And I can't work for Knight forever; that'll kill me for sure."

"We should stop," Breach suggested heavily. "Let's let go. Practice for today."

"Like we did those times?" Rex smirked and his eyes glittered, probably taking on the memories. Breach resisted the urge to blush. It wasn't hard. While she did go red pretty easily around him, when he mentioned their relations practice, she was in control. Perhaps because it was only her and him and actual love.

Breach stared into Rex's eyes. She saw everything in them. She could see the emotions he felt and was feeling right now. Breach could see how they first met, and how they looked at one another after the whole kidnapping incident. Rex stared back at her for an indefinite amount of time, and Breach wondered if he was seeing the same exact things. She leaned in and they kissed at the same time. Love was slightly tangible now, and Breach couldn't help but wonder how it would feel when they actually tried it.

Their bodies mingled yet the clothes never came off.


	3. Prompt 095: Failure

**_A/N:_**_ Thanks for all the reviews and faves, guys! Just a warning, there's going to be the birds and the bees soon._

* * *

Prompt 95 : Failure

Dr. Holiday waited by the machine, arms crossed over her chest. Breach craned her neck to get a look at the results. The papers were being printed as quickly as they could, but she was still impatient. Rex and Breach hadn't been kissing as much because of their little deal; she had been grateful he'd done that for her. But now came the results of her check-up. After that, she and Rex would be able to show as much affection as they wanted.

Dr. Holiday pressed a button and the finished sheets fell out to a bin. Picking them up, Breach could see her eyes ever so quickly glaze over the analysis. She almost jumped in her seat as Holiday made her way to her.

"Well, everything looks good so far," the doctor said, offering Breach a reassuring smile. "Your blood pressure is fine, metabolism up, the stress levels are low…"

Breach beamed at the report. When this was over, she'd go to Rex and tell him about it. Then they could discuss their next nighttime getaway.

"…Hold on." Confusion colored Dr. Holiday's tone.

Breach felt her heart skip a beat. As soon as the words left her mouth, she could tell something was wrong.

"Breach," Dr. Holiday said slowly. Breach looked up. There were three lines across her forehead and her mouth was turned down. "Breach, honey, I think there's…"

"What?"

"It says here that…that you're unable to have any children," Dr. Holiday said softly.

Ice entered Breach's veins. All the blood drained from her face. No children. No chance of raising her own blood. Meaning that her relations with Rex would only equal up to…nothing but a couple being irresponsible.

"Why can't I?" Breach asked. Her lips trembled. The large lights began to blur. She held on to what strength she had. She hated crying. And she surely wasn't going to cry now.

"After you recovered from your nervous breakdown," Dr. Holiday said gently, "your arms reformed. You told me they're hidden in your back and only come out when you will it to. That's the problem; when you pull in your extra arms, they reshape your body a little bit differently. There are some extra things you shouldn't have. I can't pinpoint them, but your body is definitely different. If you take out your arms, your body might have a chance of being as regular as a human's, but…your arms are required to go back in your back."

"So…nothing will change."

"I'm sorry, honey." Dr. Holiday quietly pat her shoulder, rubbing it in a maternal fashion. "But hey. You're only nineteen. I think that's a tad too young to be thinking about children. When you're older, maybe you won't want kids. And if you do, there's still adopting."

"Did I have a chance at having kids when I was human?" Breach whispered.

Dr. Holiday didn't answer.

_I knew it._ Breach left the medical room, moving as fast as she could. She hated waiting for the metal doors to open. Eventually, she was permitted exit. Breach ran away from the room. She could hear Dr. Holiday begging her to come back. It wouldn't work on her. She wasn't listening.

Breach raced through the twists and turns on the corridors, stairs, and halls of Providence. It was all constructed from metal, steel, and other dark, cool objects. Breach felt her eyes sting from the harsh lights and terrible news. She thought how ironic it was. She was in a sanctuary of cold, unforgiving metal while she was so warm. And yet she could not give birth.

Breach wound up in the same hall she and Rex used for their late-night meetings. The tears really did pour out this time. All this planning, thinking…for nothing. It would amount to nothing but zeros. They had believed they would get married, go out on their own, and ultimately settle down. That children would come into the picture. But no. One factor diminished the purpose of others.

It was so dumb, to cry over something that could be easily resolved by adoption. It still didn't change how she felt about the subject. She couldn't have any babies of her own. She'd have cute, cuddly kids in her arms, yet they would never really be her own. Breach felt like a fake.

She shoved open the metal door and slid into the room. She began to sob as she curled up on the metal bench.

Breach didn't get far; she had been one for weeping, but could be easily stopped. She heard footsteps, and a familiar, comforting voice.

"Breach," Rex said urgently. He came into the room and sat next to her. She realized how horrible she looked. She wished she had tissues or something. And then, as if reading her thoughts, Rex produced a packet of tissues.

"Where'd you get these?" Breach asked, sniffling.

"Holiday. She probably keeps them around for her soap operas," Rex said, flashing her a quick, tight smile.

Breach didn't feel like joking. "Dr. Holiday doesn't watch soap operas. She prefers romance and a good comedy."

"Uh-huh. That's her." Rex let his eyes wander while Breach blew her nose.

"My pathetic sobs lured you here, hmm?" Breach asked, depressed. She still had a few tears running down her pale cheeks, yet she made no effort to remove them. She needed a talk. She wanted Rex to speak to her, hold her attention.

"…Half and half. It was that, and my knowledge of you. Besides, I couldn't resist getting you alone."

On any other day, Breach would have smirked and hit him on the arm. But now, she didn't even shed a single smile. "Funny," she whimpered.

"Aw, come on, Breach. What about adoption?"

"It's not that. It's just that… Well, it is babies also," Breach admitted. "I'm going to feel like a phony if I adopt. Like the child I'm holding isn't mine."

"Ridiculous. It doesn't matter whose your kid, as long as you take good care of them. You'll be a kickass mom one day, Breach," Rex said, his eyebrows narrowing.

"Thanks for the support, Rex, but I don't think you're getting it." A pause. "Even if I'm a great mother, there's still going to be that woman who gave birth to that kid. And that kid will probably spend a good deal of his or her life wondering who was the biological mother."

Rex threw his arm over her shoulder, pulling her in closely. Rex was only two inches away from her face. He leaned in further, sealing the distance. Their foreheads touched and their noses met.

Staring into her eyes, he whispered to her, "There's something you aren't telling me. I want to know."

Breach looked at him. She already made her decision to tell him; she wasn't going to let him sit in the dark. "Favorite."

He stared at her, stunned. "You haven't called me that in a long time." His tone was accusing.

She laughed, but it was humorless. "I know, Rex, I know. I remember I used to call you that a lot a long time ago. Particularly when Veronica died."

"I remember her. Ugh." He shuddered. Breach agreed.

"So what did you want to say?"

"If we had…sex," she forced the word out of her mouth; there was no denying the term, "do you think it would look reckless?"

"I don't care what it looks like. We want each other this way because we love one another. We deserve it."

"I don't care either," she said with all honesty. She loved Rex. She'd give him her life if she had too. "And we do deserve it. We've been patient and careful. But we're going to leave Providence one day, if not in a couple of months. Can you imagine how everyone will feel when we break the news to them?"

Rex slowly processed this in his mind. He grimaced, finally getting it. "I get it," he sighed. He kissed her on the cheek. "I get it."

"When we leave, it's going to hurt. It's going to hurt them as well," Breach murmured. "I don't want to leave everyone we love here with the assumption that our intercourse was reckless and unnecessary. I want them to know we did it because we love each other."

"Six and the others know we love each other. They're adults, Breach."

"They'll understand how we did it, but they won't fathom why. They'll say we could have waited," Breach told him wistfully. "They won't ever truly understand."

"Not only that," Rex said, continuing their melancholy thoughts, "Who's going to be around to combat threats if we're gone?"

It was a question that hung in thick silence because no one could answer it.

"Kit won't be around forever," he said. "Gatlocke has helped, because he's crazy for Kit. But they're going to want to start a real life together soon. And then they'll be gone as well. There isn't going to be anyone EVOs to help out."

"Everyone grows old." Breach cleaned up with another tissue. "There will always be new people coming to Providence."

"…You're right. And that's something that also worries me." Breach looked at Rex. He was no longer the young, showboat she had watched when she was smaller. He was still cocky, yes, but he had matured. Grown up to become an adult.

"Why?" Breach found herself asking.

"I always want Dr. Holiday and Six and the others in my life. Even Bobo." Rex rolled his eyes on the last part of his list. "You get the picture. It's gonna be hard, what with moving and all."

"Cell phones, video-chat, and visits have occurred in the past…"

"Sure, we can use those forms of communication, but…"

Breach kissed him on the lips. Full-on. Not the childlike kisses she gave him when she was younger. This kiss was adult and steamy. Their new kisses were always like that, with a different taste to them.

"Salty," Rex complimented, grinning.

"Exactly." She stood up and smoothed her skirt. She'd outgrown her old school clothes, the same outfit she'd used to wear every day. A long time ago, Breach had tried on different things. Yet she always wore skirts.

"Are you hungry?" Rex asked, getting up and plucking the packet of tissues. "We should go get dinner. Watch a movie."

"Something idle and normal?" Breach half-teased.

"Yep. We should get Noah to join. He could bring Emma." Emma was Noah's current girlfriend.

"What about Kit and Gatlocke?" Breach wondered. Gatlocke was a man whereas Kit was two years under him, yet they were both teens in their own right. Never had she seen a couple so immature and frank.

"Of course. Wouldn't be a party without them," Rex commented. They walked out, shut the door, and made their way to Kit's room.

"They're going to make out all the way to the end of the movie," Breach grumbled. The traces of her tears and pain had disappeared…for the moment. She was filled with the same sensation she got when she was being a teenager again. It felt good pretending they weren't leaving Providence soon.


	4. Prompt 004: Scary

_**A/N: **Thanks for all the positive feedback, everyone! And pardon the male lingerie joke; it's something between my friend and I._

* * *

Prompt 4 : Scary

"So what exactly did you want to talk to me about?" Kit murmured as she kicked the thick metal door.

"It's something important," Breach answered. "Does the door work?"

"Oh, it works," Kit grumbled. "But it's not exactly up-to-date. The Providence techs got off the security system, but they didn't bother to change the door to those sliding ones." She thrust her foot up to the door again. It made a loud groaning sound. Breach shook her head. Pushing Kit aside, she pulled on the handle and admitted them entrance.

The first thing she noticed was the poster on the wall. "What's this?" she asked, slightly astonished.

Kit's eyes traveled to the poster, and then she beamed. "That's something I got off the Internet," she said. "It's from a film, _A Clockwork Orange._ Old but it beats the movies we have today."

Breach grimaced at both the poster and the obvious pride in her tone. "It looks like weird, full-clothed male lingerie," she said distastefully. "How does Gatlocke feel about having this in _his_ room?" She put a heavy load of emphasis in the middle.

Kit pursed her lips. "He's fine about it, thank you very much," Kit replied. "Partially 'cause I cover it up half the time."

"Nice." Breach sighed. "I think you have too much junk." Ever since Gatlocke was allowed more freedom, Kit had taken the opportunity to redecorate his dull bedroom. The walls were covered with all sorts of things, from sticky-notes to posters to photographs. With a sad pang, Breach realized that she wouldn't get to see this room when she and Rex left.

It was the same pain that prompted her to speak. Sitting down on the desk chair, she eyed the floor and said, "I have something to say."

"You might've mentioned it once or twice," Kit said, grinning. She threw herself on the bed. "Okay; tell me."

Breach exhaled sharply. She didn't know how her friend was going to take it. Kit responded loudly to large matters. Breach wanted nothing more than to keep her eyes glued to the floor; but Kit deserved much better than that. She made eye contact and did exactly the opposite of what books said.

"I'mgoingtodoit," she blurted out.

The reaction was unforeseen. Breach thought she would've screamed or stared with awe or shock. Kit simply laughed. "Yeah, sure," she giggled. "Whatever you say."

"Kit," Breach said slowly, pronouncing each word carefully, "I am not joking with you. I am. Really. Going. To. Do it." She rushed with the last bit, just because the informal term bugged her.

Kit stopped her outburst. She looked at Breach seriously. Her pretty blue eyes slowly turned blank and solid. She was no longer her cheery self. Breach felt a sense of foreboding. Was telling her the right thing to do? Maybe she should have waited? She wasn't exactly sure. If she'd delayed the announcement, then it would have caused her more pain; Kit would've been upset too, knowing her best friend waited so long.

Finally, the Goth spoke. "Well…this is sudden."

"I know," Breach said, guilty that the next part was going to stun her even further.

"You're nineteen, right?"

"Yes. Rex is one year younger than me, but he said his birthday is coming up soon."

"When will you two be…?" Kit asked quietly.

"We have no idea," Breach admitted. "It's going to be soon, though, because we have further engagements."

Kit nodded. She still had that blank look on her face, which frightened Breach.

"These engagements… What are they?"

Breach bit her lip; the hard parts were coming. "Rex and I have been in a relationship for such a long time, Kit," she said in the softest way possible. "Please try to understand. We want to sleep with each other. The feeling's so strong. We love each other that way, and we know we're ready for it."

"I understand that attraction," Kit said, her voice suddenly a shade sharp. "I'm twenty-two."

"Of course—I'm sorry," Breach apologized hastily. "We don't think it's in our best interest to wait because…we don't have that option, honestly."

"How come?" Kit's tone grew sharper.

"Because we're planning on leaving," Breach whispered. The words were as light as feathers, and barely audible. She clenched her hands into white, small fists. Preparing herself for the reaction was difficult, although she had enough time. With horror, Breach was reminded that it would be more harder with Dr. Holiday and Six.

"Leaving." Kit's voice brought her back to earth. "What do you mean by that? What does leaving mean?"

Breach flinched at the obvious demands she was making. Swallowing guilt and fear and sadness in one large lump, she said with all her might, "I'm sorry."

"Tell me what you mean by leaving, Breach," Kit snapped.

Her shoulders sagged. She couldn't avoid this any longer. "Rex and I are going to get married," she told her. "W-We're going to have sex first, and then make plans for our future together. We're intent on becoming a married couple."

"_Marriage._ Awesome. That is so awesome." Sarcasm covered the words like a thick coating of syrup.

"I know it's unexpected…"

"Hell yes, it's unexpected," Kit said gruffly, trying to glare at Breach. She was angry, Breach could see, but unable to channel that anger towards her. "I mean, where's the warning? The hints? I thought young, reckless chicks were supposed to make _hints_ before they decided to elope!"

"I'm not reckless," Breach protested. But her attempts were weak. She couldn't find the will to argue with her best friend, the only friend who she had really known.

"You might not be reckless, Breach, but you are doing something incredibly stupid. Stupid, stupid, _stupid._"

"Kit!" she cried. "Please, lower your voice. I don't want anyone to hear—"

"Oh. Breach." The rage immediately left Kit. She sounded shocked now. Utterly and completely stunned. "You… This isn't… Am I the first one to know about this?"

Breach turned her head. "Yes."

"…Oh my God, Breach. Wait. Back up." She held up a bracelet-heavy hand. "When did this sexual attraction start?"

"I'm not sure," Breach confessed. "I think after that mission with Circe and Skalamander."

Kit's eyebrows knitted together. "That was almost eight months ago. Maybe seven?" She shut her eyes and began murmuring numbers, dates.

The mission was so long ago, in Breach's mind. Breach, Rex, Kit, Gatlocke, and a handful of other Providence soldiers had been sent to Van Kleiss's forest hole on a mission. Knight thought he was carrying out some sort of genetic experiment with nanites and humans. It turned out it was nothing but stolen technology from high-quality science labs, but the time there was agonizing. Breach had been fighting, throwing portals, all while Rex was dealing with Circe. They were struggling. Not physically, but mentally as well. Breach could see Rex had missed her and was experiencing his old emotions for her. After they left, she had spent a great deal of days not talking entirely to Rex. They'd talked more seriously about their love then, and the sexual attraction.

"Kit," Breach said, "is there anything else you want to ask?"

"Yes," she sighed. "Did he propose yet? When is the wedding?" Her eyes flashed dangerously. "Or are you eloping without a proper ceremony?"

"We're not eloping," Breach shot back, a little irritation in her tone. She couldn't help it. "We're going to get married in the same fashion as normal people. And no, he hasn't proposed. He _will_, but in due time. After we spend the night together, we'll start launching marriage plans."

Kit absorbed the information with a cautious expression. Eventually, she moaned.

"Please don't say you're mad," Breach implored. "I want it to be now. He wants it to be now. We can't wait."

"Why not?" she demanded.

"Because," Breach said, straightening herself out. "We've discovered a lot about Rex in the past. He's not so obsessed with his amnesia anymore, but there's still that emptiness inside of him. Rex has been feeling more up to par these days…and he thinks that with our sexual interests growing so strong, we don't have the choice of waiting. We were going to leave anyways. We can't stay at Providence forever, Kit. That includes you."

"And Gatlocke," Kit said softly. For a moment, Breach caught a double meaning in her words. But she couldn't pinpoint why it was there.

"So. First the sex, then the marriage. When does the baby carriage come in?" Kit asked tiredly. There was no teasing in her tone.

"It won't," Breach answered coldly. "I can't have children, according to Dr. Holiday."

She thought silence would come, but it didn't. Kit's questions, however, arrived as quickly as flies.

"You've got to be _kidding._ You can't carry?"

"No, Kit."

"…I'm sorry. I'm making it worse, right?" A brief smile flickered over her face.

She shook her head. "No. I have to deal with it; it's how things are. It might be easier for me and Rex…and besides, there's adoption."

Kit nodded. "I had my check-up yesterday too, but later."

"You can have kids?"

"Yeah, but it's not like I want any right now. I'm healthy, which is good news."

Breach smiled at her. "Yes. It is."

"Back to you and Rex. What do you mean by leaving?"

"Like leaving-leaving. We're going to travel a bit, if that's possible. We want to obtain a secure house as well. Settle down."

"Where do you plan to leave?" Kit inquired. "And what about money? Jobs? Please tell me you have this worked out and it doesn't appear to be made along as you go."

"We're not complete idiots, Kit," Breach returned smoothly. "We think we should head to New York. That's somewhere safe and nice, I believe. Or Pennsylvania. Canada's also an option."

"Ugh. When will you two leave?"

"We don't have an actual date set—"

"'Course not," Kit snorted. "What I meant was, after the honeymoon or after the wedding?"

"There will be a honeymoon." Breach unconsciously blushed. "Rex has been saving up for it. I do small tasks sometimes, so I get money as well. It's not enough, but we know we can manage something…"

"You don't have money for the wedding." It wasn't a question; it was a head-on statement.

"Alas, that is correct. We knew our meager funds wouldn't be enough, so I tried to get into my family account. My parents had money, but were killed in the Nanite Event. Their checking accounts and savings haven't been frozen, as far as I know, and I think I can tamper with them."

"You don't have credit cards or a shred of evidence," Kit accused.

"Pretty much. But I might be able to contact family members and receive some payments." There was slim chance of that happening. Breach hadn't talked to her relatives in _years_ and had no clue of their whereabouts. They probably thought she was dead. It also wouldn't look good if she suddenly showed up only for the excuse of money.

"I guess it's in this order, then—sex, marriage, more sex, and then a house?" Kit listed questioningly. "Are you sure you can't just do it during the honeymoon?"

"We can do that," Breach said gently, "but we aren't sure. It's a bit untraditional for two pure almost-adults to have relations before their wedding. We could save it for the honeymoon… It _would_ make matters easier."

"I vote for the proper honeymoon," Kit said loudly.

"We'll discuss it with everyone else later, but if anything, it's going to be _our_ choice. Simply Rex and I."

Kit nodded seriously. After a few undisturbed minutes, she said, "I wonder what Providence is going to do without their two best weapons."

"You and your boyfriend can hold the fort down for a while, I'm sure." Breach smirked at the laid-back use of the term "boyfriend".

"Grr."

"It sucks, doesn't it?" Breach wondered. "You two are going to marry as well, sometime in the future—"

"No way in nuts will it be so soon," Kit interjected crossly.

"I know, I know. But it will happen, because you guys are crazy for each other. And then you'll want to leave Providence, get your own place."

"It does suck," Kit said after a while. "But it's how things are. To be honest, it's depressing, but not a lot, for me. Because we're going to still talk to another after you leave, right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she replied honestly. "We'll have cell phones and other things."

"No Facebook," Kit interrupted.

"No Facebook," Breach agreed.

"Let's go take a short walk," her friend suggested. "Just to enjoy our surroundings."

As they stood up, Kit claimed, "I'm glad you decided to tell me today, instead of waiting."

"Me too. But it's sad."

"Life's sad," Kit sighed, shrugging as the door shut. "We'll deal with it."

Breach had thought she escaped the mention of plans, but then Kit said, "And when we get back, we're discussing this wonderful, impossible wedding."

* * *

_New York, Pennsylvania, and Canada... I can't picture Breach or Rex living in any of these places. Shudder. Can you? _

-ChimeraRaven33


	5. Prompt 075: Science

Prompt 75 : Science

Dr. Holiday had spent a large amount of her lifetime dedicating herself to her studies, especially science. The numbers, experiments, and the logic drew her in. She wanted to do something important with her life. So when she was accepted into Providence as one of the leading scientists, she happily went berserk. The once-in-a-lifetime chance benefitted her greatly. One of the helpful outcomes was learning to look more closely at details.

She was used to using this little insight for trivial matters, like when one of the workers carried too many things in their hands, or for when her favorite ice cream went missing from the refrigerator; though she considered the last one very important. But as Breach and Rex walked into the room, Dr. Holiday's ability was on high alert.

The doctor had infrequently seen them in the past three days, but when she did, they were with one another. Not unlikely, as Breach was probably still upset over her test results. Yet when Dr. Holiday saw them now, she felt like they were hiding something. Rex was gathering a notebook and pen from a desk, his expression firm. Breach looked uncomfortable. She kept running her fingers through her hair.

She didn't skip to conclusions. Instead, in a friendly tone, she called out, "Hey, kids. Do you need anything?"

"No thanks," Rex said. "We're going to hang out with Kit, in my room. Just knock." With that, the two slipped out of the room.

Hmm. He didn't sound troubled; simply unlike his cheery, cocky self. As the time passed, Dr. Holiday was tempted to head to Rex's room and see what they were up to. But she stopped herself. They were growing up, almost in their twenties. No need to pry into their business like a motherly hen. They probably needed their own space.

Shrugging her shoulders to herself, Dr. Holiday continued to focus on her work.

* * *

"Dr. Holiday." Breach.

She looked up. There was the girl, slightly swinging back in forth in a childlike manner. Rex was nowhere in sight. She vaguely wondered where he was at, and then remembered Six was off training him.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

Requesting permission was odd. "You've known me for a long time, Breach," Dr. Holiday said. "Sure you can ask me a personal question." She was a little wary of what the question was. If Breach wanted permission, it had to be something deep.

"…Did you ever have…sex?"

Dr. Holiday felt her face go pink. "Well, to be honest with you…yes. I'm forty-years-old; no way could I have gone that long a virgin." She was reminded of a movie title then, and chuckled mentally.

"…Thanks. Sorry if I bugged you. It was just something I was wondering about."

"Is this about me and Six?" Dr. Holiday accused.

"No, no!" the girl protested. "Besides, all I know is that you two are…"

Dr. Holiday and Six ran into each other romantically sometimes. Some compliments too far from friendship, a little brush-ins that allowed close contact. Once in a while they would secretly confide in one another. Dr. Holiday had sort of abandoned Six; sure, he was still the wonderful, skilled man she knew, but it was time to move on. He didn't show much signs of interest in her. Not that Dr. Holiday was giving up on him.

"Okay. Um, anything else?" She wanted to forgot about that little bit.

"Actually, yes," Breach answered tentatively.

Dr. Holiday braced herself.

"I'm going to go out to check something. Would you mind if I missed dinner?"

"But it's Friday," the doctor said, stunned. "Rex will be lonely without you at dinner."

"It's okay," Breach replied, turning around to leave, "because he's coming with me."

* * *

By Sunday, Dr. Holiday was losing her patience. She didn't decide to go to the kids, but instead chose to make a beeline for Six's room. Biting her bottom lip, she hesitantly knocked on the doors. They usually slid open for her in other rooms, but Six's required knocking. He was always concerned about his privacy. Not even when he knew the people here for a good number of years. Holiday's mood soured.

"Doctor. It's late," Six said. He was standing in front of her, green suit and all. His expression was stern. "You look bothered."

_And you still look healthy, even after all this time,_ thought Holiday. "I know. It's Rex," she murmured. "And Breach too. They're acting odd."

"It's popular belief teenagers will always be odd until they hit adulthood," Six answered. It was a joke, and would've been a good one, hadn't his face been as strict as it was.

"It isn't that," Dr. Holiday said. "Breach asked me a personal question on Friday, even missing out on dinner. She went out with Rex accompanying her. They were a little weird some days before that as well. Something's up, Six."

"Do you know where they went?" he asked, knowing that Holiday was the perceptive type.

"No," she confessed. "I thought I would ask them, but after…Breach's test results, I figured it was just something between them. They really like each other and the news could be a shock to him too." She had no idea if it was, but she had a strong feeling about it. She hadn't had the guts to go up and ask him, deciding to give the couple privacy.

"…That, or something else. Wait a few more days. If they're still as odd as such, then we'll talk."

"Six," Dr. Holiday interjected.

"Yes, Holiday?" He raised an eyebrow, expectant.

She wasn't sure what to say. An idea had formed into her mind. It _did_ fit with the current situation and the details actually made sense. But as Six stared at her emotionlessly behind those dark glasses of his, Dr. Holiday suddenly found herself feeling her idea was a silly one. Not just silly, but…stupid. Incredibly stupid. How did she even come up with that? Dr. Holiday shook her head at Six, stuffing her hands into her lab coat.

"It's late," Dr. Holiday said slowly. "Sorry for interrupting. I was just worried. I'll…see you later."

"If anything's wrong, you should tell me now." Dang. He was too quick—no way was she going to talk about her absurd theory.

"No." She shook her head once more. "I was thinking and it was a dumb idea I had."

"You're sure? Because whatever it is..."

"Never mind. Goodnight, Six. Sorry." With that, she whipped around and strode down the metal hall. It was cold, even if her boots covered most of her bare legs. She wrapped her arms around her. Maybe she should check up on everyone while she was up and at it. Specifically, Rex and Breach.

The only noise that sounded was the clicking of her boots. She scowled. What if they heard her, and suddenly decided to part? But that was ridiculous. There was no way Breach and Rex were in the same room with another. No way they were in the _same bed._ Rex might have liked her enough for that, but Breach was too responsible… Dr. Holiday trusted them both, equally. Well, Breach more than Rex. Thanks to her crazy theory, Dr. Holiday was feeling a sudden panic racing throughout her system.

The doors to Rex's room slid open. Rex was a huge figure in his bed. His dark hair stuck out, evident it was actually him, and not some stuffed pillows or anything. Closer evaluation let Holiday know there wasn't anyone else there. She went to Breach's room. It was innocent enough. She was sleeping with the covers pulled all the way down. Dr. Holiday wrinkled her nose. She was losing it.

But because of the science of teenagers, Dr. Holiday would play it safe and make sure to check on them from now on.


	6. Prompt 019: Honesty

Prompt 19 : Honesty

"I'm so nervous," Breach croaked.

"You have a right to be," Kit said. "But let's not worry so much."

Easy for her to say, Breach thought.

"Maybe we should get someone else to do it," Gatlocke suggested, crossing his arms. "After all, she doesn't look her best."

Alas, this was true. Breach was paler than usual. Her outfit had a few wrinkles because she kept clutching at the fabric in anxiety. She kept wringing her hands as well, which did little wonders to her skin. On top of it all, she had been tossing and turning last night, afraid of what would happen when she faced the music.

"What about me?" Rex grumbled. When everyone stared at him blankly, he began protesting, "What! I'm nervous too!"

"No you aren't," Kit accused.

"You were boasting about being confident before," Breach mumbled under her breath. She took one more look at her hands. "About how you trusted yourself completely for this task."

"Task. Some word to describe possibly the most frightening moment of your life," Gatlocke crowed, a grin spreading across his face. Rex glared at him and threw his arm over his girlfriend's shoulders. Breach wrinkled her nose. She appreciate his subtle attempt, but nothing was going to make her feel any better…physically.

"Shut up," Kit said. She turned her attention to her friend. "Breach, I don't care how you're feeling. Days of planning have gone into this. As well as other things."

"Gee." Coming from someone else, Breach would have been sure she was being made fun of. But it was Kit, so she knew that she was just trying to push her friend forward.

"Hold on. Checklist."

Breach lifted her head to look at Rex. "Checklist?"

"We've been over this," Rex said. "Remember, I said we were going to have a checklist of all our priorities. Does being sleep-deprived make you forget stuff?"

She shrugged. "Show me the list," she commanded in her half-exhausted voice.

Rex handed her a sheet that had been ripped from the notebook in Holiday's office. Breach took it limply and stared at the words rippling across the page. All sorts of definitions jumped out at her, but the one that troubled her the most was the wedding part. Ugh.

Breach skipped all the way to the bottom. She blinked in stunned confusion. Now that was something. She and Rex had agreed that their money problems were a big issue; they thought they might ask for loans from the bank, or more rationally, take out from their personal accounts. But that wasn't on the list. It was, in fact, crossed out. Instead, this replaced it: _All expenses are financially covered by Kit Dolores Cayter._

"…Kit?"

"Yes?"

"It says you're covering the expenses…but…"

She flashed a grin at Breach. "I know what it says."

"Kit, no! No way in hell can I take advantage of you like that," Breach snapped. Kit was in one word, rich. Breach was sure everything would be balanced financially if Kit gave up her money; but she wasn't going to do that, no matter how painfully helpful it would be.

"You don't have a choice in the matter."

"Rex! C'mon," Breach said. "We're going to steal from her?"

"She wants to pay. She begged me," Rex said, holding up his palms. "It's her money, Breach. Kit decides what she wants to do with it."

She whipped towards Gatlocke. "You!" she cried. "Your girlfriend is—"

"Helping out the newlyweds," he interjected, smirking. "Glad you guys have her around."

"Is anyone sane today?" Breach demanded.

"This is a good thing, Breach," Kit said. "If you want, you can pay me back one day. But just don't rush yourselves, okay?"

Breach bit her lip. A part of her was fine with the idea of her friend paying. She knew Kit was allowed to spend her cash in any shape or form…but did it make it all right? A stern yet soft gaze from Rex told her to relax. She sighed, and then nodded.

"Fine," she mumbled, "but I haven't forgotten. We _will_ pay you back."

"Yeah, yeah. Now let's get in there."

Rex took a step forward. The metal doors slid open. Dr. Holiday was seated in a chair, sifting through articles, folders, and papers. Six and Bobo were there as well, each of them busy. Bobo was cleaning his blaster, intent on getting his weapon clean. Breach wondered if he would fire that. She stiffened at the thought. But Six… He had his back turned, so Breach really didn't know what he was thinking at the moment.

"Dr. Holiday?" Rex asked.

"Rex?" She looked up and got a look of the crowd seated. "Yikes, the whole gang's here. What's the problem?"

"We have something to tell you," Rex and Breach both said simultaneously. Dr. Holiday's eyes widened. Breach exchanged a glance with Rex. This was not expected. She predicted the doctor would grow concerned and then demand what was up.

She was ashen, her eyes still as huge as saucers. Six got up, noticing. "Doctor," he said in a soothing voice.

"No," Dr. Holiday said to him. Her eyebrows narrowed. "I think I know what's going on. But there's a slight chance I could be wrong."

"What do you think is happening?" Kit asked, using the same tone Six had used previously.

"I'm not trying to accuse anyone of anything, but you two have been behaving a bit oddly in the past week," Dr. Holiday said. She shoved her hands into her lab pockets. "I've noticed these traits before…and I might just have to say you two slept with one another."

"That didn't happen yet," Rex said quietly.

The doctor broke out in a grin at the same time Bobo made a shocked noise. "Good," she said, laughing a little nervously. "I'm sorry. It's just that teens are weird, y'know? I'm glad you two haven't—"

"Doctor," Breach said softly, "that didn't happen _yet._"

The chuckling ended immediately. "Are you saying…?"

"Breach and I," Rex said. "We're getting married."

"Married?" Six asked sharply, three lines appearing over his forehead. "You're serious." It was not a question but a direct statement.

"Married!" Bobo crowed. "As if!"

Everyone glared at him. He turned around in his chair and mumbled, "Don't mind me" but Breach was sure he would be listening to the conversation as it played.

"Breach. Rex. Married? Like, _married-married?_ What's the meaning of this?" Dr. Holiday asked. She wasn't so mad, not right now, although she soon would be.

"Holiday, I—"

"Breach and I have been in a relationship for a long time," Rex cut in smoothly, turning on the Casanova charm he always had. His voice was welcoming and patient, his eyes gentle like a butterfly's wings. "We love each other, whereas it was pretty much a stable crush back then. We think we're ready to move into marriage and then everything else that follows. And please don't say we aren't, because it has been around four years. That's plenty of time for couples to mature. She's nineteen, I'm going to be; we're more than prepared for this. We didn't tell you sooner because arrangements were being made. I didn't propose yet because it was too obscure and uncalled for at that time; although I'm going to. But at least we told you—we could have left you in the middle of the night with the money we had, instead of coming out to you both."

Dr. Holiday blinked repeatedly. Six showed nothing; the man was more stoic than anyone Breach had ever known. The adults finally turned their heads and locked eyes with one another. They seemed to be getting a message across. Breach tried to read their eyes but it was difficult to do. She felt something pull and tug inside of her body.

"I presume Kit was told before us?" Six questioned.

Breach shrugged. "Yes, she was. She _is_ my best friend, the closest I have besides Rex, and I think she deserved to be the first."

"And you were fine with it?" Six threw a look at Kit, but it was returned right back to him, along with a sharp comment.

"I freaked out over it, thanks, lima beans," Kit said as calmly as her temper would allow. Gatlocke grinned at her before delivering his classic wink.

"What arrangements are there?" Dr. Holiday asked, glaring a bit. "This wedding's already in motion?"

"Well, the pre-marriage part is," Rex volunteered. "Everything's taken care of. Kit has grandly offered her cash to take care of expenses. We have our own sum of money, which goes into the wedding as well."

"But what about the dress and catering and guests? What, that's already done?"

"Absolutely not. We wanted you to have input into our ceremony," Rex said while Breach told her, "We'll make the decision together."

"What about the honeymoon?" Dr. Holiday asked, acid lacing her usually sweet tone.

"We've made our choice," Rex sighed. "I'm sorry if this offends you, Holiday, and so is Breach. But we haven't had sex yet, and we're planning not to until our honeymoon. We plan on traveling together and really living out our life before settling down…and having a family."

"You're leaving," Six said coldly. So he had realized. "You two are leaving Providence, am I correct?"

"Leaving!" Was that hysteria rising in the doctor's voice?

"Listen," Breach interrupted. "We're almost twenty. We're not little kids anymore, stupid or reckless or anything. We have our own decisions to make. Be honest with me, Agent Six. And you too, Dr. Holiday. How long did you actually think we would stay at Providence?"

Silence. Six spoke up first. "I didn't expect either of you to stay for long," he said. "Kit or Gatlocke either. You all are the only children we've had working here, save for Gatlocke. There's a few others as well, like Kenwyn, but their paths are clear. They intend on staying and making a living here. I've known you for some time, Breach, and Rex, you even longer. I just didn't think this day would come so soon." There was no sadness or regret. He was simply stating what he thought.

"I knew that as well," Dr. Holiday said sulkily, almost like a young child. "But like Six said, I wasn't expecting it to be so abrupt. But how come you two can't wait, huh? You're almost adults, yes, but when you get around in your twenties, you'll be free to get married."

"No we won't," Rex said softly. "Providence pulls you in. We've been here more than required. More than we want. We aren't waiting. We want it to be now."

"But…what if Breach…" Dr. Holiday immediately shut her mouth. Breach wrinkled her nose in confusion, but then she realized something. The doctor was about ask if she would get pregnant. Breach frowned yet she said nothing.

"She won't," Rex said, now glaring a little at her. His gaze softened, however. "Are you glad you know?"

"Upset you aren't waiting…but at least you told me."

"I won't come between your choices," Six said. He appraised them briefly before claiming, "You two have come a long way. You're capable enough of making your own decisions."

"That we are," Rex said, proudly puffing out his chest.

Breach clasped his arm and gave him a pinch. "Enough fooling around," she said. But she was glad that it wasn't so bad. That they hadn't screamed or accused them of anything. That was relieving. The two trusted them too much for that.

"So what's the game plan, exactly?" Holiday inquired, crossing her arms. "I'm sure you two have one?"

"Of course," Breach murmured. "We will all plan the wedding and the location of the honeymoon. Then we'll have the actual ceremony…and then Rex and I will go off to do what we've wanted for a long time: travel. Go places."

"What about Kit and Gatlocke? Are they getting married?" Dr. Holiday asked tentatively.

"Hell no," Kit said. Gatlocke merely looked bewildered by her question.

"But you two seem to be on good terms…and you are actually in the proper age for marriage," Dr. Holiday replied, ignoring the stares from Rex and Breach.

"No marriage," Gatlocke said, shaking his head.

"Okay. But there is still one problem."

"What is it?" Breach and Rex demanded at the same time. They looked at one another and smiled slightly.

"White Knight. I'm not sure if he'll let you get married," Dr. Holiday said quietly. "If he'll even let you have your privacy."

"It's happened before," Six said, pushing his sunglasses up further. "There have been cases similar to yours: couple here at Providence gets hitched, moves away to begin over fresh. Now, these were some of his best agents. Knight sent a variety of spies and bugs to ensure it wasn't a traitorous act." He sighed. "Completely unnecessary if you ask me, but Knight does what he thinks is best."

Breach grounded her teeth, miffed. She hadn't thought of Knight, only thinking he would be upset yet would allow them to leave. To her surprise, Rex, _menacingly_, seethed, "He won't be a problem."

The doctor seemed surprised. "Well, if you're so sure…"

"We are," Rex confirmed. And it was the absolute truth.

* * *

That night, Breach slipped out of her room with as much silence as gathered. She was very good at these things, and right now, stealth was required. She wound up in Rex's room. The doors slid open to permit her inside. Rex was already asleep. Hopefully he wouldn't scream—"

"Hey, chica," Rex said, a smirk on his face as his head rose. "What took you so long?"

She allowed herself a small gasp. "How did you know?"

"Because I'm your boyfriend," Rex said. He welcomed her with wide arms. "Now come here."

"Nothing," she whispered. "I just missed you."

"Mmm," he said in return, although they had barely spent a second apart before heading to bed. "So how did you think our confession went?"

"Scary. I almost wet my pants."

"Thank goodness we didn't do this at sixteen," Rex said, ruffling her dark hair. "Want to spend the night?"

"With the doctor around? No way. Just gimmie a kiss before I head off."

In all honesty, Breach thought to herself as Rex gave more meaning to their little kiss, I think we did good.


	7. Prompt 041: Deep

Prompt 41 : Deep

Wedding dresses. The horror of them.

Breach didn't have much love for pants; jeans were all right, she supposed, but she wouldn't want to wear them all the time. She preferred them only when she was cold. A majority of the time, Breach wore different kinds of skirts. Dresses were fine with her as well. But wedding dresses. Hell.

"I don't understand you, Breach," Kit said, clearly frustrated. "What is wrong with the dresses?"

They were much too long, which could cause her to trip and possibly sprain her ankle. Or ankles. The pasty color of the horrible things made blush even more prominent. They were impossible to walk in. She would feel fat in wedding dresses. Her legs would feel bare.

But because Kit would not settle for any of the reasons she had, she simply replied, "Because I just don't like them."

Dr. Holiday frowned. "What else will you wear?"

Breach didn't know what to say to that. She certainly wasn't going to go in her underwear, though.

"Try this one on," Kit suggested. She grabbed a white number off the rack and handed it to Breach. She stared at the limp form.

"Try it," Dr. Holiday commanded, backing up Kit.

"Eh," Breach murmured in annoyance. She went into the dressing room with the dress, cringing as she did.

She wished Rex had come with them. He could have been able to soothe her into trying one more than three dresses. She hated all of them. But of course, the men went off to the catering place. Breach was stunned when Rex told her over the phone that he, Six, Bobo, and Gatlocke would be going. Six catering? No way.

She was glad they were getting the food from a catering place instead of from Providence's reserves. She wanted no reminder of the organization. Breach began undressing. She wondered how thin she really was. She was unattractively skinny, which wouldn't help her in a wedding dress. Most of them didn't even come in her size.

This one had pearls and lace. It looked pretty, she had to admit. But it bore too much resemblance to her mother's dress.

"_Look at this one!" Alexa cried, her blonde hair dancing around her face as she skipped over to the item in mention._

"_What about it?" Breach mumbled. She was busy trying to fit the buttons into her pockets. Papa kept most of his dusty antiques here, but once in a while, Breach would find clothes. Right now, she was attempting to gather every severed button from his old coat._

"_It's Mommy's special dress," Alexa giggled. "It's so pretty. Look!"_

_Breach sighed, setting the buttons on the attic floor. She placed her hands on her hips as she turned to stare at the dress. It was beautiful. Her mouth dropped. There was no word to describe it. Pearls, silk, lace, and some diamonds decorated the dress from head to toe. On any other dress, it would look ugly, almost over-the-top. But Mommy's dress completely fit and accommodated with the gorgeous material and gems._

"_Mommy's wedding dress," Alexa breathed, admiring it with wide eyes. "It's like a princess dress."_

"_She's prettier than a princess," Breach said bluntly, although she liked princesses, and didn't mean to insult them._

Breach bit her lip as the old memory floated up from its confines and entered her conscious mind. She had tried to keep her past in a graveyard, as if they were truly dead. She had done so perfectly when she began a new life with the Pack. But looking and being human once more was bringing them back.

"Princess dress," she whispered. The girl in the mirror appeared as a young child instead of a grown woman.

Mommy did own a princess dress. But she was gone. Dead. She wouldn't wear any more dresses now. Papa's suits would never fit him either. She must accept it.

"No more," she said to herself sharply. "Princesses are for little girls. And they're incredibly stupid." She recalled the Barbie movie she used to watch. The princesses there were always so silly.

Breach did not like the dress. She hated it. The gown was torn off within six seconds. It was thrown on the little bench.

She wrinkled her nose and put it back on its hanger. She felt so much more comfortable in her casual skirt and blouse. Walking outside, Breach could see the somewhat eager faces of Kit and Dr. Holiday in the distance. Kit was taking it all in a slow stride but Dr. Holiday was not in the wedding fever. She was still absorbing the news.

"She hated it," Kit snapped when Breach came in close contact. She threw up her hands in the air. "I knew it was the wrong one! Doctor, why didn't you stop me?"

"I didn't know if she'd like it or not," Dr. Holiday answered.

"Feh."

"I hated it," Breach said coolly. She put it back on the rack. "Why can't we go to a different store? Maybe The Ritz has something better."

"Or maybe The Ritz has ugly," Kit said.

"I went there to get my green shoes," Dr. Holiday mentioned politely, along with a cough, "so I wouldn't say they have ugly."

"And they're beautiful," Kit mumbled.

Breach glared at her. Was she trying to lure Dr. Holiday a_way_ from the wedding plans? She sighed, shaking her head. "I don't feel like trying on dresses," she told the pair.

"Breach! We just got here. And this is for _your_ wedding," Kit pointed out. "How can you not want to look for dresses?"

"It is an essential part of the ceremony," Dr. Holiday admitted.

"_Mommy!" Alexa shrieked as she stumbled down the stairs. "Mommy, come see somethin'!"_

"_What somethin'?" their mother asked, raising a brow. She was seated at the kitchen's circular table. A magazine was on the surface along with a mug of coffee._

"_Alexa was in the attic," Breach explained. She went through the fridge. After rummaging around, Breach got the carton of orange juice. Pouring herself a drink, she added, "She saw your dress."_

"_You shouldn't play there," she sighed. "It's dangerous and there's a lot of special stuff that can be broken. You two promised you'd play in your room."_

"_The dolls got boring," Alexa said. "Breach, pour me some too!"_

_Breach did. Alexa continued to bother their mother. She didn't touch her glass._

"_I want you to show us the dress," her younger sister said energetically. "And I wanna wear it."_

"Breach," Dr. Holiday said. "If you're not going to pick a dress now, we can go and help the boys with catering."

"Man," she corrected. "Help the man, the boy, and the monkey with catering."

"No!" Kit protested. "We can't do that! All the other stuff is simple, but we only have a short time to choose a wedding dress!"

"You seem like you're the one getting married," Holiday said with a smile.

Kit shrugged. "I just don't want her to go empty-handed. Breach deserves a beautiful dress now."

Breach sighed. She had a headache from their hampering. And hungry. What did she have for breakfast?

"Doctor, could you please search for some dresses?" asked Kit. "I want to talk to her…" And then Breach was yanked to the side by her friend.

"Your wedding is in two or three months," she seethed. "Or soon. You were so excited about being with Rex and _bedding_ him. Why are you treating this so lightly? Even Rex is taking this marriage seriously."

Breach blinked at her words. She wasn't taking this gently, as if it was simply a trip to the park. But she couldn't tell Kit, now could she? She was older than Breach, but too juvenile to even understand…

"_Okay, girls. I'll show you the dress."_

_Alexa cheered. Breach smirked. She loved the dress already, but Mommy was too old for it now. And she knew all about weddings. Why did she need another lesson?_

"_Alexa wasted her orange juice," she complained. She pointed to the full glass. "She didn't drink it."_

"_You can have it," offered her sister._

"_Papa can have it," Breach decided. "I'll bring it to him."_

"_Want to see the dress?" her mother inquired._

"_Nah."_

_Breach carefully brought the glass of orange juice to Papa. He was sitting in the living room, engrossed with the television. It was some channel she didn't like. With trees._

"_Where's Mommy going off to?" Papa asked._

"_She's going to show Alexa her weddin' dress," Breach said._

"_Want to know how Mommy and I met?" her father said, smiling at the thought of baiting his daughter._

"I found something," Dr. Holiday said, interrupting Breach's reverie. "It's a dress, but I don't think Breach will like it."

"Oh! It's so… No way will Breach like it. I doubt she'll even try it on."

Breach's eyes flickered toward the doctor's direction. The dress was a light color. It seemed more whiter than the usual dresses. There were no fancy gems or such on the gown. It was a pure, soft white. Breach reached out to touch it. It felt amazingly gentle. It _did_ look very plain and innocent. Incredibly different from her mother's wedding gown.

She snatched the dress from Holiday's hands and hurried off to change. She tried it on. Twirling around, she checked herself out in the mirror. It fit her form snugly and made her nice. A plain dress for a plain girl. Breach smiled.

Had her parents survived the Nanite Event, they would have seen her on her wedding day. Mommy would have helped with the plans, the dress. Alexa would have sat in a chair, oohing and aahing. She smiled ruefully. No use thinking about the past. She was in a dress shop, trying on gowns and thinking about her wedding day. That what's she should be doing.

"I like it," Breach announced outside. Dr. Holiday and Kit exchanged incredulous looks.

"It's…so…"

Breach grinned. "I know."


	8. Prompt 061: Fish

Prompt 61 : Fish

"Absolutely. _Not._"

"How come? Seafood is in!" Kit cried.

The scent of the dishes abruptly sharpened. It wafted up from the table and slapped Breach in the face. She took an immediate step back, trying not to gag. She had been in sewers, dirty cities, and stinking Abysus itself, but none of those smells came in close to what she had been sniffing today.

"I don't care if it's in," Breach mumbled, holding her nose delicately. "The smell is atrocious."

Kit shrugged in apology. "It only smells like that because this is your first time trying it. You'll get used to it."

"This isn't my first time," Breach countered. "I've eaten seafood before. And they've never had an odor like that."

"It's from a completely different company," was her friend's reply. "But I sampled a few before you came in. Gatlocke loves it too. So why don't you try it before making claims?"

Breach, breathing through her mouth now, leaned in closer to get a better look at the seafood. The courses had been ordered from a catering company that Breach knew nothing about. The men found a list of good catering places and offered the choices to her. So far, nothing pleased her or Rex.

"That reminds me," she muttered, her voice sounding odd, "where is your boyfriend at?"

"He's assisting your fiancé with decor," Kit said smoothly. She went to the other side of the table and lifted up a large platter of fish. "Look at this: halibut! Don't you like halibut?"

"Never heard of him."

"Want to try the shrimp?" Breach watched the Goth set down the halibut and offer her an array of red, pink, and white shrimp.

She was not impressed. "No."

"The salmon looks nice, doesn't it?" Kit tried.

"Eh, it's not great."

She offered Breach a plate of deep pink slices with a side of light orange goop. Breach couldn't picture someone eating _that._ "Okay. Pan-seared tuna, then?"

"The horror," Breach said emotionlessly.

Kit fecklessly placed the entrée on the table. She glared at her. "So. It comes to this, huh? No seafood."

Breach crossed her arms. Her nose was released. The smells attacked once more. Breach skirted back to a safe spot, then spoke. "I can't help how I feel," she said. "These dishes look so…unappealing. Maybe we should consider Rex's Mexican courses."

"Six and Dr. Holiday are doing that," Kit said. "Noah too."

"But I haven't looked at them…"

Kit threw her hands up in the air in a largely dramatic way. "I spent hours getting these here and unloaded! Do you have any idea how hard it was to explain the huge gaping building that is the Providence base to simple-minded catering boys?"

Breach sniffed in disapproval. "I didn't say you weren't doing a good job. I appreciate all your efforts—but it's my wedding. I get the final say on everything."

"I guess Rex is just around for show, then, eh?"

She went pink. "No!" she protested. "I'm just saying that if I don't like the seafood, it shouldn't go on the list."

Kit sighed. "You didn't even try the dishes. We got these samples for a nice price too, so it's financially great."

She slid back to Breach's side and playfully punched her on the shoulder. Breach smiled, only a tad amused, but the stress was getting on her nerves.

"All right. What is it that you don't like about the fish?"

"The smell is gross."

Kit nodded. "But that'll take adjusting. Easy. Next."

"I don't like serving these types of foods for a wedding. It reminds me of a beach instead of something smooth and formal."

"You didn't taste them," her friend pointed out. "If Rex did…" Suddenly, her blue eyes lit up. Breach's stomach turned, and not because of the seafood. An idea was forming in her mind.

"Stay here," she ordered, excitement shining in her tone. She dashed out of the room. She nearly slammed into the metal doors in the process. They made a sharp noise as she exited. Breach grabbed a chair and sat down. Kit was probably getting Rex.

When Kit returned, she was half-dragging Rex with her. His goggles were missing and so were his gloves. An annoyed expression was on his face, but it melted away as soon as he saw Breach. Kit giggled, a sound much too young for her age, and pushed her fiancé forward.

"What's going on?" Rex asked.

In an instant, Kit was crying out, "She doesn't want seafood on the menu!"

Rex gaped at her in horror. "No seafood! But Breach! Don't you know the pleasures of fish?"

The harmless word brought dirty images to her mind. Breach forced herself not to think about their practice sessions late at night or the happiness that would occur soon after the wedding. It would get her riled up and she didn't need that on top of the nerves.

"No," she forced through her teeth. "I don't."

"Why don't you taste some?" he requested. "It looks appetizing enough."

Breach frowned. "Ugh. Rex, will you get a whiff of the stuff? It's poisonous."

"Stop being a drama queen," Kit commented. She grinned suddenly. "Or should I say a bridezilla?"

"I'm tame for a bridezilla," Breach said. She turned her attention back on Rex. "How about I go and taste some of the Mexican entrées?"

He shook his head sternly. "We'll get to that after you sample the fish. It might be better than the Mexican dishes." He blinked. "Nah," he added. "No way does it come close. But it could taste just as well."

"But it looks suspicious!" she cried.

"It's seafood!" Kit snapped while Rex said, "Dead fish; how suspicious can they be?"

Breach looked back at the dishes. And then back at the faces of her fiancé and friend. Rex took a step forward. His eyes glinted under the glaring lights. Leaning in, his slight scent of perfume rolled off of him in waves. She gasped in delight; it was so much better than the seafood.

"Try it?" he asked. Teasing entered his tone. "Please—for me?"

Dang him and his seducing ways, she thought. "If you insist." Breach heard the claps of Kit as she celebrated. Breach gave a roll of her eyes and sat down. She decided to go for the shrimp, since they appeared harmless enough. The scent made her want to puke, but not in front of Rex.

It was surprisingly decent. The shrimp was a bit buttery and had some kind of a sweet taste mixed in. It was fishy, mostly, but with added textures. Not as horrible as she had anticipated.

"Nice," she muttered. "Real nice. I'll try the others. You go check out the decorations, please?"

He gave a smooth dip of his head. A cat-like grin spread across his face. "Sure. I knew I could tempt you into the seafood."

Kit chuckled. Rex kissed her under her left ear and left the girls alone. Kit smirked at Breach while they went over the tuna and trout. It wasn't all bad. Breach didn't believe how much she liked the dishes. It was probably Rex's influence on her—maybe she'd hate the seafood right after.

* * *

They ran through the metal halls hand in hand like a giddy married couple, as they would be doing in a couple of months. A brilliant smile was flashing on both their faces. Just those expressions lit them up. Their footsteps echoed. While the wedding was no longer a secret, these little sessions were. Good thing for her that Dr. Holiday and Six were busy.

Rex nearly ripped off the door from its hinges. Breach snapped at him, but it was more sexual than anything else. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in the weapons room, or as they liked to call it, the practice room. Leaping up on the makeshift bed, Breach prepared herself for their conversation; she didn't need any sort of training for their _physical_ conversation.

Sometimes she despised their chitchat. It seemed unnecessary. Why did they even put up with it?

Breach seriously wondered if Rex could read minds. Because right now, he was reading hers.

"I hate talking when we're practicing, you know," he mentioned. "But when the honeymoon rolls around, we don't have to do it as much."

The thought of a actually making love to Rex brought Breach to a whole different plane. She was an impatient girl. When would they hurry up with the wedding plans, finish the ceremony, and get to the honeymoon? Breach paused, arms around Rex's neck. Was it wrong for her to think this way? Stupid hormones. Thanks to them, she had enthusiasm for only the honeymoon.

"Okay, Breach. You're sweating; that's freaking me out."

"Haven't I ever sweated before?" She scowled at herself.

"Um, no. Never," was his reply. "And it. Is. Freaking. Me. Out."

Breach ignored this and forced her lips to meet his. She kissed him with passion. He was stunned by this action but greeted her back eagerly. They went on like this for a while. Breach was caught up in her own little world as the popping noises filled the room. She would have liked to see what was going on in Rex's mind.

Suddenly, Rex gasped. He untangled himself from Breach. She understand and obliged. She pressed her back against the wall, watching him with large eyes. He was breathing normally, but every now and then his nose wrinkled with distaste.

"I'm sorry?" Breach said, giving a small shrug of her shoulders. What had she done exactly? It didn't look so serious.

Rex made a tiny noise. "Ugh! Breach!"

"Now I feel terrible. Thanks a ton, toots."

Rex attempted to apologize, but Breach cut him off. "What did I do?" she demanded. "Or what happened? Because you kind of…look…"

"Your breath sort of stinks," he said, blush forming on his tan cheeks. "It just does."

"How come? I'm sure I brushed my teeth!"

"It's the tuna. And the shrimp. And the trout. And all that other good stuff you tried," he sighed. He took deep breaths. "Jeez. I'm glad Holiday and Six tried the Mexican. You would've been gasping for air."

She snorted. "Sorry for smelling. I'll brush more thoroughly next time." She'd floss too. And take a couple of Six's mints. If he'd let her.


	9. Prompt 012: Medicine

_**A/N:** The episode "Mixed Signals" really scrambled up the plotline of my fic. I was NOT expecting Caesar coming in so soon; I realized I had to change up things a bit. So here, Caesar comes in while Rex is eighteen. I'm sorry this is so short, but in my defense, I had a stressful day and I couldn't put enough lines for Caesar here; after all, he's only been in one episode so far. I don't have a hang of his character._

_Enjoy._

* * *

Prompt 12 : Medicine

"Thanks," Breach said tightly. "I really needed the lesson."

Caesar smiled at her and gave her a foreign response. Breach just nodded. She understand what he was trying to say, but it didn't make her feel any more welcome.

It was pretty selfish of her to think about her own feelings when Rex recently discovered his brother. She had been absent the day he arrived. One of the Providence agents, Kenwyn, needed to transport some devices to the Paradise base, and it happened that Breach could help. She wished she hadn't gone. Breach would've liked to talk to Caesar that day. She doubted she'd feel any more comfortable around him.

Breach came back with the Providence soldiers; they shared an expression of shock when Caesar greeted them happily. Breach envied them at the moment. She introduced herself and her relationship with Rex. To her surprise, Caesar accepted it cheerfully and prodded her with appropriate yet relaxed questions.

"But don't you think we're too young?" Breach had inquired.

"It's not my decision to make," he had replied, grinning a bit. "Besides, I am sure you two are happy with each other."

He had been nice, Breach thought. But he sure did hoard time with Rex. Whenever she saw them (and that was often, for she had resorted to stalking methods) they were together, hanging out and laughing and doing fun guy stuff. Where was her time with Rex? Sure, she was too involved with wedding plans to be around Rex so much; but it still made her feel left out.

Breach came up with a plan: she would try to get to know Rex's brother some more. It would make her comfortable. And they would be close. So she invited herself to his own personal room and asked for lessons on first-aid.

It didn't look like she was making any progress; she still felt odd around him. "Is there anything I could do?" she tried again. "Maybe help you clean up Holiday's lab or something?"

"No, no," he said, still as jovial as ever. "I know you have a wedding to prepare for. Go on. Don't let me interrupt."

Breach mumbled something.

"I sense you don't like me," Caesar quipped. "I'm I right?"

She colored. "No," Breach answered truthfully. "I think you're a very good brother, Caesar, but you kind of intimidate me."

"Intimidate! How?" he asked, truly wanting to know.

The sparkle of his eyes made her think of her own sibling. "You two spend so much time together," Breach sighed. "I feel like he's going to get sick of me because he has new information about himself now."

"Those aren't nice thoughts," Caesar said, rubbing his chin. "I am not here to steal my brother or hurt your feelings. That is obvious, I hope. Of course he'll still like you that way."

"…Do you approve?"

"Of what? The marriage in general, Breach?"

"I meant about us. Surely Rex told you about the side details. I was too shy to say it. He wasn't. Do you know…about the dollhouse?"

He smiled and shook his head. "I do. I'm surprised you didn't know what Rex told me. Ah, it can't be helped. I know about it, and I think you were just a confused person back then. You're a sweet girl. I think you two will be excellent partners."

"Thank you." Confused? Others would have called her deranged. She was glad Caesar wasn't too picky with people.

She studied the first-aid kit in her hands and wondered what were the chances of actually using this. Van Kleiss was still around, as well as his Pack members. She had no idea if they would be able to track them to the honeymoon. Breach would make sure there would be a lot of security. Of course, that would mean Providence agents, and then White Knight would have to get involved.

"I suggest a Mexican city."

"Huh?" Breach turned her head and set down the kit.

"Take Rex to a Mexican city after the honeymoon," said Caesar. "I heard that you two wanted to travel the world after. We went all over the earth and he'd like to remember it all."

"Okay," Breach said. "I'll do that. But I don't understand how you can take this sitting down."

"I'm standing up," Caesar pointed out, "and Rex isn't a baby anymore. He can take care of himself and his friends. If he wants to get married, I won't stop. I can't anyways. If he wants to travel with his fiancé, then fine, I won't stop that either. It just isn't my choice, senorita."

Breach kept her eyes on the first-aid kit. "That's pretty generous. Dr. Holiday blew up a little before she accepted anything."

"She's a mother figure," Caesar commented. "Mothers would respond that way."

Breach smiled. "Well, thanks."

"Another thing," Caesar said. "Forgive me if it's rude to ask, but it _is_ my authority to, since I'm his older brother." He paused. "What will you both do about the intercourse?"

Breach was on fire now. She wasn't mad at all. It was a sensible thing to ask of her and he hadn't come right out like a total ignoramus. But it was humiliating. She felt incredibly embarrassed. Her cheeks burned as red as a heated iron.

"What are you saying?"

"Will you use protection or go natural?"

_Of course we're going natural!_ "It will be completely open and uncovered," Breach mumbled, more to herself than to him. "We consider protection as an obstacle. It's something sixteen-year-olds use when they're hiding sex from their parents."

This was a big mistake. Caesar hadn't gotten mad and hadn't accused her of being a bitter temptress who was seducing his brother. After telling him that protection was not in the cards, Breach expected a whole lecture on the positive aspects of those plastic wrappers and such. He did no such thing. Instead, Caesar sat them both down, grinned, and told her how the whole intercourse would work in general, as well as what to do in case she began bleeding. Breach blushed some more yet thankfully, nothing was too inappropriate. It was pretty adult, actually.

She had learned the mature parts of the intercourse. And how to do it right without hurting herself or Rex.

"It won't be a happy marriage all the time," Caesar said. "I knew scientists and people who wed but ended up fighting sometimes. You two will eventually bicker, but there's a good antidote to the tears you'll be sure to experience."

Breach didn't want to have tears or fights. But she knew it was bound to happen soon. So she went along with him. "What antidote is this?" Would he prescribe her some sort of pills?

"Ice cream. Coffee-flavored ice cream."

"I think I can get used to that kind of medicine."


	10. Prompt 047: Pride

**_A/N: _**_I apologize for not updating in such a long time. This chapter is purposefully short. I didn't want to put a lot of details into the proposal because they were already getting married. I felt like for this specific fan-perferred couple, a huge explanation was not needed. _

* * *

Prompt 47 : Pride

Rex couldn't be more sure in his entire life. He fingered the little black box sitting on the table. Despite the simplicity of it all, his heart was beating swiftly. Rex was glad that Dr. Holiday had brought a medical pack with her. He would surely need it.

Rex had boasted about the plans to anyone who would listen. Noah, Gatlocke, Agent Six, and even Bobo could tell you the number of times he mentioned the ring. But of course, Rex was anxious about the entire thing. He knew in his heart Breach would say yes; that didn't make the nerves go away, though.

His cell phone rung. Rex picked up.

"Rex! Phew, I'm glad you're here. Sometimes men take forever to pick up their phones," Kit babbled. "Listen, Breach is almost there. She's coming via portal methods. Make sure it's ready!"

"It is," he hissed back. His stomach churned. "Where are you?"

"Back at Providence," Kit explained. "Some of the soldiers and I are preparing a celebratory feast."

"Thanks."

"No problem." She hung up. Rex leaned against the chair and counted to ten. Then he sat up, confident attitude back on. He hid the box under the table. He watched as everyone scattered about, perfecting this and that. Noah and Bobo were hiding at a table while Holiday ensured the waiters had the course.

It had been his idea to propose at the restaurant. It wasn't a fancy place but appropriate for himself and Breach. Their waiters had already been selected; they were in on it as well. Rex smoothed his hair back.

The door opened. Rex's eyes traveled to the entrance where Breach stood. She looked cheerful. Breach walked over to their table and grinned at him.

"Hi," she said. "Thanks for buying dinner."

"You know me. Chivalrous guy." He chuckled, hoping she wouldn't see how somewhat nervous he was.

"That's what I was going to say," she teased. The topic changed immediately. "I can't believe it's almost time for the wedding. We got everything done in a short amount of time."

"I know." Their waiter came over. This one was supposed to take their orders while another brought them the glasses. She listed down their requests on a pad then left. The second waiter set two glasses in front of them.

"We aren't drinking alcohol, are we, Rex?" Breach asked, giving the glass a questioning look.

"Ginger ale," he explained shortly. "So, Breach. What do you think of my wedding suit?"

She quickly launched into her opinion of the outfit, along with notes and hints about how he should wear it. Their food came on silver plates. The two of them ate. Breach was interested in a lot of things; they talked mainly about the wedding and how Providence would fare. Rex kept shooting glances at Dr. Holiday. She was holding up the medical pack. Noah had a camera. Finally, their ginger ale was poured. It was almost time.

"Breach?"

"Yes?"

Rex's stomach turned once more. "Let's toast."

"A ginger ale toast. I like it," Breach said, smiling. "Okay. What should we toast to?"

_Nuts. _Rex hadn't thought about that. _Maybe the wedding? To all the Providence people we're leaving behind? Or maybe everyone we love?_

Breach cleared her throat. Rex looked at her with an apologetic expression.

"How about…we toast to us?" Breach inquired. "We've come far."

"I'd like that," he admitted. He raised his glass. "To us."

The sound of clinks rang. "To us," she declared.

_Bring out the box,_ a voice in his head ordered. Rex gulped down the ginger ale, set it on the table, and bent down. He retrieved the box. Rex hid it behind his back and got out of his chair. Breach's eyes widened as he bent down on one knee.

"Breach," Rex said. "Will you marry me?"

The box was now visible to everyone in the room. He opened it up. An emerald ring glowed under the lights.

Breach sputtered, searching for words. Rex smiled to himself. He felt bad for her. This was really sudden. He and Breach agreed not to look at rings until later. There was no proposal included.

"Yes," Breach said. She was stunned.

Rex's smile grew wider. He never knew one word could sound so sweet.


	11. Prompt 002: Humor

_**A/N:** I put some humor in here to go with the prompt. You might like it. Or not. But I'm sure you'll like it, faithful readers._

* * *

Prompt 2 : Humor

The green chalkboard was covered with different words. All of them connected to the same thing, though: a job.

Breach nervously stirred in her seat while watching Caesar retrieve a small blue box. It was a box used to store numerous objects. But when he opened it, Breach could only see thousands of papers and documents.

"Is my brother here yet?" he asked her.

She shook her head. Short strands of hair slapped her face. "No," Breach responded. "I sent Kit to get him."

"Did somebody say my name?" a male voice crowed. It belonged to Gatlocke. Caesar and Breach turned around to see the uninvited guest.

"You're Gatlocke," Breach muttered. "The last time I checked, your name wasn't Kit. Where are they?"

"Kit's in the bathroom," Gatlocke said. "So I had to get Rex. Here he is!" Rex emerged from the hallway, grumbling about being interrupted in the middle of a game.

"This is more important than a game," Breach said stiffly.

Rex shrugged and slid into a chair next to her. "Caesar, what did you come up with? I'm sure I got a truckload of options."

Breach scowled. Sure, his confidence was a defining trait, but it could also be a bad one. She and Rex had taken their career aptitude tests just a day ago, and he was already sure about his results. Breach knew he couldn't answer half the questions; of course, that had involved reason and logic. Physical tests on the other hand…

"Sí," Caesar said. "I have many kinds of jobs for both of you. The ones involving strength are on the board. I'll distribute the personal ones in private." Rex's eyes flew to the board. Breach had already seen her options, as she'd come on time. She'd gotten carpenter and a couple of others, but they did not appeal to her.

"Not bad, Breach," Rex noted, "although I did get better."

"I know," she grumbled. "Stop reminding me."

"I'm too lazy to actually consider any of them, though," he added. Breach was sure it was just for her benefit.

The personal job choices came to them. Breach snatched hers at first sight.

_Therapist._

_Assistant._

_English teacher._

_Wedding planner._

Breach frowned. "That's it?"

"Sorry," Caesar said, shrugging. "But unfortunately, neither of you had a formal education. Rex has been busy with Providence and has a limited amount of knowledge. And you, Breach, went to elementary school and high school, but you didn't graduate due to the Nanite Event."

"Even if we were able to get ahold of these positions, we'd still need diplomas. And we don't even have high school ones," sighed Breach. She threw her results down. They hit the floor pathetically.

"Yeah," Rex said, scanning the sheet of paper. "Mine says I can be a Gym teacher, technician assistant, or pawnshop owner."

"And we _both_ know you don't have the capability of being an accordion player," Gatlocke chimed in.

Breach nearly jumped from her seat. "Gatlocke! What are you still doing here? Get out!"

Gatlocke left winking at her, much to her chagrin. How did he know about the accordion thing?

"Who told him about the accordion?" Rex fumed.

"Whoops," Caesar helpfully murmured.

"I have an idea," Rex suddenly said. "What about a Spanish teacher? I know Spanish, and I speak it fluently. I'm sure I can manage that."

"You would certainly amuse schoolchildren with your…delicate accent," Caesar commented. Breach knew as well that sometimes Rex's Spanish wasn't the best. Caesar could've been a Spanish teacher; alas, that choice did not go to his younger brother.

"Maybe we can…forge something?" Breach bit her lip. Van Kleiss knew all about these things; he actually used Breach as a way to get to the officials he was bribing, or places he was blackmailing. Breach caught wind of how to forge documents.

"Forgery?" Caesar exclaimed.

"For a good reason, of course," Rex added. "If we're going to get money, we have to do it ourselves. It's not like we're counterfeiting hard cash. We just need fake diplomas and…maybe credentials?"

"I could write up a resume for you both," Caesar offered. "After all, I did graduate from a renowned university. I might be able to impress your future employers."

"But about the fake stuff," Breach mentioned. "What should we do? Go with forged diplomas?"

"I don't want to resort to that," Rex said.

"Neither do I, but what choice do we have?" she challenged. "It's either we fib a little and get decent jobs, or end up depending on others."

"You know, Breach," Rex said quietly, "if we stayed at Providence after the marriage and honeymoon, none of those things would matter. Money, I mean, and shelter."

She threw her hands up in the air. "I know, I know, but we both agreed we spent enough time wasting our lives with Providence. We helped a lot of people, which is great, but we gotta move on."

Caesar snapped his fingers. "Aha! Perhaps Providence could give you jobs somewhere. You two could work at bases. Dr. Holiday manages to get a handsome salary around here."

"That's not bad either," Breach admitted. "But if we want children in the future, they'll be monitored by Providence as well. And we don't want that happening."

"This place isn't so horrible," he countered. "It assists many people and EVOs. Rex says that he stopped murders here. That he cured the EVOs?"

"Yes," Breach sighed.

"If we leave, who's going to be around to cure the EVOs?" Rex asked.

"I don't know, Rex," Breach snapped. She ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry. I'm just stressed."

"So am I."

"Why don't we take a break?" Caesar suggested. "We can get back to the jobs later."

* * *

"I miss the old times," Breach sniffed as she watched westerns shoot at one another.

"This movie sucks," Rex mumbled. "How much do you miss the old times?"

"I meant _our_ old times, genius," Breach said. "When you and I began hanging out, and you didn't think I was a total sociopath."

"I still think that," Rex volunteered. "When you call the meatloaf on Friday's bland."

"That is because the meatloaf _is_ bland," Breach told him. "Remember that EVO in the tunnel? I think that was the first time you saw me after the whole…kidnapping bit."

"Yeah," Rex said, suddenly enthusiastic. "And I remember my mind being blown, because I'd never seen you around."

"And I rescued you," Breach said smugly. She sat up a little straighter. "Instead of you swooping in and saving the day, I was the one playing hero."

"Breach, that EVO was different, and you just happened to be by. I would've been fine on my own."

"Whatever you want to think, Rex," she said, but her tone was teasing.

Rex leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "I miss those old times too."

* * *

They were in their own private room again, where the Rex was sprawled against the metal makeshift bed, arms crossed under his head. Breach was standing, her black hair a mess. She and Rex had been kissing rather passionately instead of practicing, like they'd always done.

"I can't wait for the honeymoon," Breach whispered under her breath.

"What was that?" Rex said. He had a large grin spread across his face.

"You know and I know," Breach said. "I'm getting more impatient. But thanks to the jobs your brother mentioned, my mind is drifting away from the honeymoon."

"I get it," Rex said. "I'm thinking about it too." He paused. "When I was younger and not a major chick magnet, I thought I would be at Providence forever. I didn't even consider having a wife or a family, or even living anywhere else besides the base."

"It was like that for me too," Breach said quietly. She stopped playing with her hair. "Although admittedly, I was not happy with my situation. A Pack member doesn't provide the best future. But before you came along, I was…pretty much sure I would be a faceless henchman."

"Must've been hard," Rex mused. "For the both of us."

"Really, Rex. What are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure. But our first idea is getting less and less appealing…"

Breach lunged at him. She adjusted his posture so he was sitting next to her. Rex looked startled by her sudden physical outburst. Breach simply smiled and pat his head. She folded her hands together, closed her eyes, and then considered something. She opened them and faced Rex.

"Breach?"

"I have a. Wonderful. Idea," Breach breathed. "Instead of sticking to our original plan, let's revise it completely. We get married and go on our honeymoon. Come back to travel all around the globe like we planned. But we keep a tie to Providence. Keep a very thin tie, but a tie nonetheless. To ease our guilt, of course. So when they call you in for a curing job, or simply for the extra ally, we charge them. That way, we get our money and help out innocent people. Then we use that cash, along with the regular jobs we'll have, to get a house."

Rex was quiet during the entire time she was babbling. Rubbing his chin in thought, Rex said, "That's actually not a bad idea…but do we keep it up for the rest of our lives? The curing-fighting thing in exchange for money?"

"Yes," Breach said, crossing her arms. "It'll be our jobs. Except we get a salary too."

"But what about the regular jobs? How will we get them?"

"Have you chosen which one you want yet?"

He nodded. "I'll be a Gym teacher. And build a pawnshop in the meantime."

"All righty, then," Breach said, giddy with her plan. "I've decided I'll become a teacher of the sorts. Or a tutor. Whatever. I might manage the house. So we'll get Caesar to make us resumes and Providence agents to suggest us. They have quite the influence."

"So our problems would be solved," Rex said. He sounded amazed. "That's a really good idea, Breach. But one last question: how much should we charge them?"

"It depends on the EVO. The money we receive should be reasonable. If it's a huge EVO that came from a small animal, then the fee won't be so bad. It just varies, okay?"

"So we're set!" Rex said happily. The two embraced, pleased with their newfound solution.

"Of course, I'm still considering the accordion gig," Rex teasingly whispered in her ear.


	12. Prompt 032: Earth

Prompt 32 : Earth

"Six, I'm not so sure this is a good idea," Dr. Holiday quipped as she followed the agent.

"It's not my idea," he reminded her. He used the same tone as usual. It annoyed her, just a bit.

She continued to persist nonetheless. "White Knight may be the head around here, but you get to make a majority of the decisions too. Let's just take Rex or one of the others. Breach isn't necessarily needed."

"She is. Knight will notice if she doesn't come along. This is basic routine; we've been to Abysus before with Breach," he murmured. Six finally came to a stop. Rex's bedroom doors slid open to reveal the boy himself, seated on the bed. Breach was next to Bobo, both of them invested in a pile of magazines.

"You two didn't hear the alert? We're heading for Abysus," Six said, eyeing them sharply from behind his sunglasses. Dr. Holiday always wished he'd take them off; he'd done so once, so why not? Besides, she was the only person who hadn't seen his eyes.

"Sorry. I guess we were kinda distracted," Breach said. However, she didn't look apologetic, so Dr. Holiday assumed Six spoiled their relaxation. Something panged in her heart. Rex usually liked going on missions, just for the action and gloating that was bound to ensue. Nowadays he was busy with Breach, Caesar, and his friends.

She really was gonna miss him when he left.

"What were you up to anyways?" she questioned, trying to push the bad—yet true—thoughts away.

"Peering through bridal magazines," Breach replied. She held one up. On the cover was a blonde dressed in a frilly wedding dress. A huge, glowing smile was plastered across her face.

Faker.

"I found _Biker Digest_," Bobo added. Dr. Holiday held up a hand. She had no desire to see one of the Hell's Angels bikers on the cover.

"Okay, okay. Let's go."

The kids followed Dr. Holiday. Six took lead, moving on more quickly than the rest of them. White Knight didn't tolerate tardiness. It didn't help she was already nervous. She didn't care if the Pack saw Breach. They'd seen her many times, and she'd beaten them in almost every mission. It was Van Kleiss that worried her. What would he do to his former servant? To someone he considered a traitor?

It was worse with Caesar. He wouldn't be going, since he had a project he was working on. Dr. Holiday thought being with his brother was more important, but apparently not. She preferred him on a mission than him staying at Providence. He would be on the intercom and transmitters while Van Kleiss had clear verbal contact with the kids. She internally moaned as she imagined the arguing and lies that would erupt.

Hopefully good luck would shine through this situation.

* * *

"What are we supposed to do again?" Kit asked. "I forgot."

"I'm not surprised," Breach added teasingly, "although I thought that was more of Rex's thing."

Rex winked at her before giving her hand a squeeze. "The Pack's holding a retired scientist hostage, according to Six. I kinda zoned out while he was talking." He gave a little shrug.

"Someone's been kidnapped and you zoned out? Geez. This place will hire anyone."

"They will," Breach agreed, even if she didn't. "Dr. Snow. She used to work for Providence but it wasn't her thing, so she quit. She didn't contribute much to their archives or experiments; Dr. Snow did do _some_ EVO testing. It's odd Van Kleiss ordered her abduction. From what I heard, she wasn't a big part of the group."

"Neither was Holiday."

"At first," Breach noted. "But Holiday is another matter. Providence is required to save her, of course. I wonder what he wanted…"

"Sounds like bait," Kit said. Her nose was wrinkling. "Sounds fishy too."

Rex and Breach shrugged at the same time.

"Isn't this the first time Breach is gonna see Van Kleiss since her alliance change?" Kit questioned. She eyed her friend.

"Yeah, but it can't have anything to do with me. He already knew for a long time. And the Pack's been feeding him news," Breach murmured. She actually felt nervous. While he was a crazy sociopath, that wasn't exactly why she was afraid.

As if reading her mind, Rex said, "No worries, Breach. We'll get in, get the lady, and get out. No one will get hurt."

What if someone did? Breach thought. She didn't say any of her fears out loud. Regardless of Dr. Snow's past work with Providence, she held suspicions that Van Kleiss was using her to lure them in. She and Rex didn't make huge romantic gestures on the battlefield, yet they got used to kissing one another during missions. And sometimes they passed comments casually. It was more than enough to prove that their relationship was more than friends.

Breach played with the Providence outfit she put on. It was like Kit's, except there were no heels to the boots. The last thing she needed was to trip. Rex had questioned the getup, because she never wore it before.

Rex noticed and said it again. "So why the change of clothes?"

"I can think of a few good reasons," Kit said in her predatory tone. She lowered her eyelids and spoke directly to Breach. "Scared some perv might peek up the old schoolgirl skirt?"

Her cheeks blazed. "Right. My clothes can get too distracting for _some_ people."

"Like me," Rex added helpfully.

"Yes, like you. Besides, I just don't want Van Kleiss to see me. I thought this would help me blend in." Breach unconsciously let her dark hair cover her face. She didn't realize Rex saw this miniscule move.

"Hey," he said gently. His gloved hand touched her face, and then pushed back the hair. "Don't hide your face. Everything's gonna be fine. He won't touch you."

"I'm not afraid of him hurting me," she admitted sullenly.

Rex nodded, understanding. "C'mon, Breach. Let's be honest with one another. Has he ever left a hard scar on me before? Has he ever beaten me before?"

"He's gotten the best out of you a couple of times, Rex," Kit answered.

"Whatever." He dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "But we all know the good guy always wins. Right?"

Breach didn't feel inclined to agree. The good guy didn't always get what he wanted.

Van Kleiss couldn't fully outwit Providence. He was smart, she'd give him that, but he would never be able to beat Providence. He'd gotten Rex, though. Not only physically, he was able to best her fiancé in a number of pure psychological and emotional ways. Kleiss had screwed with him when Caesar came up. He toyed with Rex's trust in Providence.

The good guy didn't win all the time. He didn't get Circe either, Breach knew. She had left to Hong Kong. Circe had evaded him way before that, though, and it had been partially due to Van Kleiss.

Bottom line was, villains won too.

_No worries,_ she reminded herself firmly. _This is a strong team. No worries._

A sudden scream erupted, tearing everyone's eardrums apart. Everyone Breach could see covered their ears, herself included. She winced as the scream continued. Who the hell was it?

"GET DOWN!"

It was the pilot issuing the command. Breach and Rex only had time to exchange looks before a harsh, metallic sound rang out. Kit jumped up and ran to the glass window. She turned back to the group, her eyes wide in horror.

"Shit!" she shouted. "The bottom of the Keep is flying off!"

Breach yearned to leap up and check the view out for herself, but she felt Rex hold her hand.

"GET DOWN!"

This time, the trio did get down. Rex thrust Breach into his chest, sinking to the floor. He cradled her. He was whispering something to her, but she was too stunned to make sense of the words.

The Keep hurtled down to the earth, leaving a trail of smoke in its path.


	13. Prompt 006: Dark

Prompt 6 : Dark

"Rex—can you hear me?"

He was already awake. His eyes were wide open, assessing his surroundings. Rex was in the hospital wing of Providence; he'd been there many times before. The only thing different about this time and all those times was that he had a girlfriend (or more correctly, fiancé) hovering over him.

"Um, yeah," he answered. After a beat, he said, "What happened?"

"It's nothing serious," Dr. Holiday replied. She had just entered the room. Rex took note of her red shoes. It must be Friday. "Last night you slept without any blankets, so you caught a cold. You had an extreme temperature; Bobo called me and I had you taken here."

"Oh." Rex lifted a hand and touched his forehead. It was pretty warm. "How about now?"

"You're fine," she said, going over his vitals. "You just need some rest and medicine. You'll be out of here in no time."

"…What about Dr. Snow?"

A worried look came over Breach's face. "Dr. Snow? There is no Dr. Snow here," she said. Her eyes were filled with concern. "Rex, you were making noises when you were brought in. Do you feel well?"

"I only feel hot," Rex said. "Like always." Dr. Holiday rolled his eyes at the cheesy joke.

"I assume you were having a dream," she told him. "I'm positive you dreamt up Dr. Snow and whatever else was going on in your head."

Rex held up his palms. "Okay. So it was just a dream? We didn't go on a rescue mission to save an ex-agent? The Keep didn't crash? There were no perv comments?"

"_Perv_ comments?" Breach moaned. She rubbed her temples. "Rex…"

"Yes, it was all a dream," Dr. Holiday sighed. "Like Breach said, we've never had a Dr. Snow around and the Keep is in good condition."

Rex nodded slowly. Odd. He never had such a vivid dream before. Maybe it was him. After all, he was an EVO; weird dreams were bound to come up. Rex closed his eyes for a minute, trying to relax. Now that he thought about how he was feeling, he realized his throat kind of hurt.

"Hey, Doc, could I get some meds?"

Breach watched him consume the medicine. She didn't look as worried, but there was still something in her expression.

"Can she and I have some privacy?" Rex asked.

"Sure thing. Try not to move around so much." With that, she left the room. Thankfully, she shut the door nice and tight.

Breach pulled her chair up closer. She leaned over his face. She was so close the tips of her black hair brushed his nose, tickled his forehead and cheeks. Breach's breathing was a nice little air conditioner. Before Rex could comment about personal space, she pressed her lips to his. It felt eight degrees hotter.

She finished, then settled back into her chair.

"Okay. What was that about?"

"I got scared. You were moaning a lot. And it was difficult to wake you."

"So a kiss resolves your fears?" he teased.

"Makes me feel better," she admitted. "I waited a long time, you know."

"Now I know. Thanks. Kit must've been complaining the whole time."

She nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Her bitching is the ultimate pain in the butt."

Rex chuckled. "It's good to be back." He paused a moment. "My dream was really strange. I wasn't even me. I was in your body and I talked like you would."

"Whoa. That must have felt nice, huh? Being in a chick's body?" Breach wore a smirk.

_When it's our honeymoon, I actually will be._ Pushing this racy thought aside, Rex responded, "I was you, Breach, and it was totally normal. And Kit came along. When I was you, there was me. It was pretty natural."

She shook her head in mock disgust. "I can't believe it. Are you so hormonal that you're a girl in your own dreams?"

Rex laughed, unable to help it. The dream was bonkers, yes, but it was sort of funny when he thought about it again.

"So tell me about it."

"What, the dream?"

Breach grinned. "No, the medication. Of course I mean your bizarre dream."

Rex made himself comfortable. "I can't remember much. All I know is that I was you and I was reading bridal magazines. I think Bobo was into one. A masculine one," he added, just for Bobo's sake.

"Interesting."

"Dr. Holiday comes in with Six, I think…and it's all blurry from there. But I recall the Keep crashing. It was terrifying. And…"

Breach raised a brow. "And what? Anything after that?"

"No," he replied. "The dream ended. But the thing was, when I was you, I was already scared about going to Van Kleiss. He was the one holding the mythical Dr. Snow hostage."

"Mmm." Breach didn't sound as pleasant as she did before. He knew that Van Kleiss still freaked her out, only a bit. It was due to the fact he supposedly knew about their relationship. Even when he was her, he could feel those fears. It was a hard knot in his stomach. He wondered how Breach dealt with this. Rex hadn't been as worried because he knew they weren't going to be around much longer.

"It reminds me we're gonna be out of here soon, and then Van Kleiss will have less people in his way."

"It is our decision. We're not changing our minds, are we?" She looked at him. She was dead-on serious. "Rex, are you?"

"No. I'm not going back on anything. I was just thinking. It's going to leave a really bad taste in my mouth."

Breach's fingers moved across the white sheet covering his legs. He reached for her hand and held it tight.

"The same for me, Rex," she said softly. "But we're not staying forever. Even if you and I hadn't gotten together, sooner or later, you would've found someone you wanted to settle down with."

"We're not settling down exactly… Traveling first, exploring places without worrying about EVOs. And then we'll settle down." Excitement suddenly took place of fear. He had never been truly to enjoy destinations because of the EVOs there. He would always have to take care of difficulties first rather than taking notice of the scenery. When he and Breach got officially married, he would be able to do those things with her.

Breach understood the short silence. "Yes. How nice it's going to be… We'll be giddy on our honeymoon and then we'll travel, going to popular beaches and romantic places. Like Paris or Italy."

"And we could go to regular places too," Rex added. "The country or somewhere really cold, where we'd complain about the temperature."

"And wonder why we even came in the first place," Breach finished the sentence. They both exchanged hearty, full smiles. Yep, once they left Providence, things would be busy and exciting.

"Besides, Providence has Kit and Gatlocke. And all those excellent soldiers. They have Six, for crying out loud," Breach muttered. "Six!"

"Six is badass," Rex said. "He'll totally cover ground, like always."

"Who knows, Rex?" she said, a grin spread across her face. "Maybe Kit and Gatlocke will find an EVO kid and bring them here. Then they'd leave and get married. The EVO kid would probably do the same thing."

He brightened at the idea. "Hey, that would solve a lot! And if this EVO kid has a lady friend—"

"Or a young gentleman," Breach interjected.

"Okay, or that," Rex continued, "then there would be less to fuss over. White Knight would be happy with whatever powers he got. Maybe he'll found someone actually dedicated to training." He snorted.

"What are the chances of that?" Breach said.

"So that leaves us less guilty," he told her. "How about jobs? That traveling and future house are not going to pay for themselves."

"Well, with my portals, we could save money of flights and such. Caesar was a great help with the choices. I'm going to be a wedding planner. You?"

"The guy who fixes tech stuff. If Providence calls in and needs help with an EVO problem, I'll be there…with a fee, depending on the situation."

She chuckled. "I like your way of thinking, Rex. But a little more info on this fixing stuff?"

"Wherever we settle down, I'll charge for my services. I can fix a broken computer or something like that. It won't be for a huge price. The house we get has to be really small."

"We can live comfortably," Breach said. "All those EVOs will bring in a nice sum of money. But I can tell we're sharing a bed."

"Like all married couples."

"Our house," she murmured. "What do you imagine it to be?"

"Something small and friendly. With a neutral paint scheme. A house that doesn't stand out. Obviously, a kitchen, bathroom, and living room is required. A stable roof."

"Windows in the front would be nice," Breach mused.

"One bedroom for us. But if we have kids, and I know one day we totally will, we'll need to be prepared way before that happens."

"Perhaps an extra bedroom? If we have two kids, they could share the room."

"And whine for a good remainder of their lives," Rex joked. "Noah thinks he's lucky to be an only child. He has a couple of cousins who share rooms and he never hears the end of it when he stays over."

She shuddered. "Shared bedrooms would be all right. Maybe in time we could save for a more roomier house."

"Let's not think about that. After all, we're young. Most people don't have children till their mid-twenties."

"Yeah," Breach replied, relaxing. "We can put those thoughts on hold."

"We'll have to have contacts. Providence, our future employers, Kit and Gatlocke, Noah, my brother."

"He's staying here, huh?"

"Yep. Oddly, we don't have any problems with that. He likes helping and being in Providence. We'll talk a lot over the phone. We can exchange email too, and letters once we get a place to live."

Breach nodded. "And I'll keep in touch with Kit. And Gatlocke."

"You sound a bit upset." He knew it was because she only had two friends to talk to and no relatives. She had purposely gotten rid of her own sister. The blonde who tried to kill him, Rex recalled. Had things been different, she probably would've been at the wedding.

"If my little sister was here, she would try to rip out your eyes from your head," Breach said. She clucked her tongue. "Or at least wear a straightjacket during the wedding; the girl got incredibly jealous back in my little dollhouse."

"Maybe we should have a dollhouse in our home," Rex said, half-teasing.

"Maybe."

The door opened. Dr. Holiday came in with a coffee in her hand. "Sorry, Breach, but you'll have to leave. Rex needs to have his dinner and then sleep."

"Okay." She kissed his cheek and then left. Rex rubbed his face, wondering when he could see the others.

"You guys seemed to be in the middle of a serious discussion," Dr. Holiday said as she checked the clipboard. She was faking that nonchalant tone, he could tell. "Anything new?"

"Nah. Just the usual." Rex felt bad for lying. All those earlier troubles wedged back into his happy thoughts, disrupting his normal mood. He would have to leave Dr. Holiday soon. He would never have these kind of moments again.

"Mmm" was all she said.

* * *

"Going to see him?" Kit murmured. Her eyes were foggy and she barely lifted her head from the pillow.

Breach whispered, "Yes. Go back to sleep."

"I will," she said.

The metal doors slid open and allowed her to exit. Breach pulled her her jacket's hood over her head. Even if she didn't need the secrecy, it felt good to be prepared. She'd rather have this trip under wraps.

Breach made her way to the hospital wing. This door didn't have a lock, so she went in without any troubles. She tiptoed over to the light switch but never made it there.

"Hey."

She jumped, slightly surprised to see Rex awake. He was lying down, eyes adjusted on the ceiling. His arms were spread.

"Why are you up?"

"I had another dream and woke up. Short yet disturbing."

"What was it about?"

"Me and you during our honeymoon. Gatlocke was watching while eating ice cream."

"Coffee flavored?"

"Bingo."

Breach walked towards him. She wanted to see him. It came to her in the middle of the night. A strong urge she couldn't resist. So Breach pulled an old, somewhat tattered hoodie over her torso and headed out.

"Lie down with me."

"I'm too big."

"There's enough room." He moved aside and lifted the sheet, welcoming her.

"What if someone catches us?" But she was slowly climbing in.

"You can portal away. Or hide under the covers until I say it's safe."

A small smile formed on her face. Breach made herself comfortable in the bed. Rex pulled the sheet over them. He shared the pillows with her too.

"I'm too hot," he whispered. "You?"

"You're only wearing boxers. That shirt looks pretty thin."

"Take off your hoodie. I don't want you to sweat."

Breach took it off. If it had been anyone else, they would've shot him a warning look. But Breach had been with him for a long time; he wouldn't touch her anywhere without her permission.

"I like your tank top."

"Kit convinced me to switch from long-sleeved shirts to tank tops a while ago. She thought I needed to grow up."

"Eh. You look good in it."

"Thanks. You look nice…in your ducky underwear." She stifled a giggle.

He was defensive. "You know I don't have time to shop."

"Promise me you'll buy mature underwear before the wedding."

"…I'll try."

She pushed herself down so only a little of her was visible. She didn't need anyone walking in and seeing them together. She and Rex would never hear the end of it.

"Sleep tight," he murmured.

"You too."

* * *

_**A/N: **I believe you guys will see this better if I put it at the bottom rather than the top._

_Alrighty, here I go: I honestly don't think I can do all 100 prompts successfully. I thought I could stretch it all out at first, but now I know I don't have enough time and energy. I have other accounts and ongoing projects, along with projects outside of . Not only that, I'm going to be graduating. Summer will consume me whole, leaving me no time to work on this. I hate to say it, but this is a little low-priority compared to other things I've got going on._

_So it's only fair for me to warn you readers that I'm going to do a few selective prompts instead of the remaining ones I have left. This means quicker updates and a more shorter fic. I apologize if anyone is upset with my choice, but that's what I have to do. I've been neglecting this fic and I don't want to do that anymore; this will be listed as complete in a couple of weeks, if I can do it that fast._

_Trust me, this is a better option than what I was initially considering. I thought I would delete this because I paid less attention and dedication to it. Thanks for reading my author's note and reviewing so far._


	14. Prompt 094 : Success

_**A/N: **A big thank you for everyone who reviewed and read my story, including Wants and Needs. I can't believe it's over. It feels like ending a novel series :)_

_I'm so happy I could end things on a positive note. I hope you're all satisfied with the way I ended it. A special shoutout goes to KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, betwixtnbtw, kyrogue23, and Celeste Genevieve for being my first reviewers on this story! Once again, I thanka and appreciate every single person who took their time to read/review/do both. Go BREX! And yay for Generator Rex! So, here it is, the final chapter to the sequel:_

* * *

Prompt 94 : Success

The months passed by slowly, but assured the two of their future. Caesar forged the necessary documents and would set up the interviews when the time came. Breach and Rex went over their plan with Holiday and Six. They didn't seem so enthusiastic about it, but Six agreed to whatever was being offered. When they finally told White Knight, who had known nothing about their wedding or plans, he blew a fuse. But in the end, it was obvious who won the battle. White Knight gave in and reluctantly gave them contacts.

Then it was time for the wedding. Breach woke up early and had breakfast with Kit. The girls proceeded to Kit's room where Breach got ready. She got her hair done and wore a little makeup, although it wouldn't have done anything to enhance her appearance. Breach put on the dress while Kit fussed over her.

"What about your dress?" she asked her friend. "And what about Gatlocke? I didn't see him at the cafeteria."

She shrugged. "He's already at the altar. I'll catch up with him later." Kit changed into her own dress minutes later; Breach was astounded by how good she looked. While Kit liked dark colors and simple hair, she had decided to go with an elegant black dress and sophisticated hairdo. Breach marveled at her.

"Don't pay attention to me. Look at yourself. You're gorgeous."

Breach nodded shyly.

"Where's Rex?" she asked as they stepped into a Providence car.

"Meh, you know. At the altar. He's with Noah and the other guys, so…" Kit let the sentence hang as she started the engine. "Everyone else is preparing. All you have to worry about is getting there and walking down the aisle."

Breach wasn't late, but she hurried through the doors anyway. She used the other entrance, the one that led to the place where the guests waited. She found Dr. Holiday and Agent Six among the bunch of Providence employees.

The doctor was wearing a gown that matched the color of her eyes. She looked pretty, Breach thought, and even nicer with Six. He had on the same green suit.

"Nervous?" Dr. Holiday asked with a smile on her lips.

"Oh yeah," Breach gulped.

"You look beautiful, honey," she said maternally. "Six is going to walk you down the aisle. How does that sound?"

She was surprised by the sudden gesture. No one had been planning that part. They thought Breach was going to go all by herself. "Wow. Really? That sounds wonderful."

"Just doing my job," Six answered enigmatically. He adjusted his sunglasses and then told them he was going to help Rex. He disappeared while Breach watched ruefully.

"I forgot to say thanks," she sighed to the doctor.

"Say it to him afterwards," Dr. Holiday suggested. "C'mon, let's go find Kit. I have to seat people down and all."

Kit directed Breach upstairs while Dr. Holiday brought the guests elsewhere. The room they were in now was just for extra preparations.

"You got your ring?"

It shined on her finger. "Right here," Breach confirmed.

"Do you remember your honeymoon spot?"

"Absolutely," Breach said, smirking a bit. She and Rex agreed to let her pick the spot. She, the doctor, and Kit spent hours pondering the destination until they found the right one. Breach was keeping it a complete secret.

"Okay, after the reception ends, get Rex and go outside where the car awaits. Then—"

Breach interrupted her. "Head to the airport and board the plane. I know. Don't worry."

"Fine." Kit assessed her, then nodded. "You look great. I do wonders! Now, are you feeling nervous?"

"Actually…no," she admitted. "Confident, actually."

"Well, that's great because I am," Kit murmured.

She laughed. "Don't worry. Please relax and enjoy yourself. I'll text you when I get to the honeymoon spot."

"You better."

* * *

Everyone was seated accordingly. Six escorted Breach down the stairs and the aisle. She walked with a smile on her lips. She didn't feel any waterworks come on yet, but was sure she'd tear up when the vows were read.

Breach could see Dr. Holiday with her head turned, grinning. She was next to Kit and Gatlocke. Kit was grinning while Gatlocke watched, bemused by the average wedding. Rex was waiting with the minister. He looked dashing in his suit. As always, Breach thought.

The vows were exchanged. Breach was sure she was crying. She was positive.

Their lips met to seal the deal. It felt like their first kiss, except not as lusty. Breach almost giggled at the thought. Usually she recalled past events, but right now, her mind was focused on Rex. She never felt happier. She never thought she would ever get married, thanks to her EVO status. But things changed. Breach was grateful and relieved her life would not pass without this moment.

The reception was amazing. It flowed out naturally and easily. There was a restaurant that was connected to the church, which was used for receptions like these. Everyone had a table with cards that had their names on them. Breach and Rex walked their together.

"This looks great," he commented.

"No as good as you do," she countered. Although, Kit had done some gorgeous work on the scenery. It was all dark shades of red and black. Red ornaments were hung up as well as roses that were scattered on the tables. The seafood and Mexican dishes were all arranged artfully.

"Don't forget about yourself." Rex smiled at her. His eyes suddenly lit up. "Hey, our table is over there."

Kit, Dr. Holiday, Gatlocke, Six, Noah, and Bobo were also with them. They sat down; at this time, people came up to greet them and give them thanks. There were a ton of guests coming up, which pleased both Breach and Rex.

"Congratulations," Dr. Holiday said, smiling. She was the first to say so, along with Six. Of course, it helped they were sitting right next to him. "I'm glad I got to be here. Everything looks wonderful."

"Kit is excellent," Rex said. "And thanks, Holiday. I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too," Breach said. She felt a pang in her heart but ignored it. "I'm sorry we got off to a bad start."

"Yes," the doctor laughed. "Remember to call us after your flight lands."

"Us?" Rex questioned.

"You two aren't the only ones with plans," Six said. "I'm happy for the both of you. Congratulations."

Breach broke out in another smile. "Thank you."

The two went down to sit and get some food. Others came up in small packs. Breach didn't feel overwhelmed as she thought she would. She didn't feel nervous at all. That was a good thing, though.

"Breach," Kit said. "I'm going to miss you so much. You too, Rex. Gatlocke agrees, but he's busy drinking iced tea, so…"

"I'll miss you a lot." Breach felt something in her throat. "You were my first real friend. And it's Mrs. Salazar to you, Missy." They laughed.

The girls hugged for a long time, and then Kit had to leave. She blew a kiss as she went. Noah gave his respects and talked to Rex. Breach smiled at them. She mouthed a thank you to Noah. He was a good guy.

Soon after came Kenwyn and other Providence agents. Even Bobo the monkey saw them off. White Knight was not present, just as Breach liked it.

Caesar was one of the last. He shook hands with them and kissed Breach on the forehead. "Have an amazing time. Make the most of it, Rex," he told them. "It's a miracle I tracked you down and got to see this happen."

Rex and Caesar had hugged tightly. Breach remembered Alexa, but shoved her out of her mind. The past was the past.

"Let's dance," Rex said. She took his hand and forgot about everything else.

* * *

The cake was delicious, Breach thought as they stepped outside. It was already nighttime and a few stars dotted the sky. The two had changed into more appropriate gear. Breach was holding Rex's hand. The guests clapped and prepared the rice as they kept on going.

There was a car waiting for them. It was parked and something of Providence's; of course, it would be delivered back to the base when they were done driving. A _just married_ sign was put on the back. Breach and Rex exchanged grins.

The couple went inside the car and settled themselves onto the seats. Rex asked her where they were going.

"Oh, it's nothing flashy but totally honeymoon-worthy." Breach grinned. "First comes our honeymoon house."

"Noah passed me along a few hints," Rex said, "and even though I can't guess, he said something about it being a permanent residence?"

"Yep. I hope you like the idea of living near the beach," Breach said softly, trying not to give it away.

Rex winked at her. "It's where I take off my shirt. 'Course I'm fine with it."

The two kissed again. Breach left him to go for the driver's seat. "Be safe," she giggled as she started the engine up. As the car drove away, a rice storm erupted. Rex covered his ears as it hit the back.

"Hope the luggage doesn't fall out," he mumbled.

"Don't worry," Breach said, smiling.

When they arrived, Rex was half-asleep. Breach smiled at him and gently called his name. He struggled to stay awake, yet lit up when he saw they reached their destination.

"What's gonna happen to this thing?" he mumbled.

"Another Providence car followed us," Breach explained. "He'll take it back once we get our stuff inside."

"I still can't believe you purchased the same place we're gonna have sex in," Rex said in awe. "What are the kids gonna think?"

"The kids won't mind," Breach replied, rolling her eyes. "Much too early to think about that."

She and Rex took the suitcases out. Rex's eyes widened when he saw the familiar place.

The house itself was a beauty. The price was reasonable and Breach could imagine having a family there one day. The house was a rectangle made out of bricks and smooth stones. A stone path led to a mahogany door. There were green shrubs lining the right side of the house. The place was set on a small cliff face that overlooked a great large beach.

"Cabo Luna!" Rex exclaimed. "Do you know what this means?"

"We're gonna live here," Breach said. "And every day I will fondly recall Noah throwing a coconut at my skull."

"Sweet," Rex teased.

They brought the luggage inside and set them in the living room.

"There's a pretty living room with a door leading to a bedroom," Breach explained. "On the side of the living room is the kitchen and another bedroom. There's a single bathroom too. The bathroom next to the kitchen is ours. It's great."

"I believe you," he replied. His tone was pleased.

And before they knew it, they were undressed and in the pretty bed of their new room. They were kissing and groping and making love in an instant.

Breach had waited quite a long time for this phase and she was proud they reached it.

* * *

YEARS LATER

"Where's Dad?"

Breach put the bowl of batter down and turned to the girls entering the kitchen. She smiled to herself, thinking about how quickly Rex had left, with a pancake between his teeth. He had given her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"He got an early call from Providence, so…"

"Aw," Adrianne complained. She sat down. "I was hoping he could take me along."

"Duty calls," Lucia said, smirking. She gracefully seated herself beside her sister. "You went weeks ago, anyways."

Adrianne shrugged. "I like action." She brightened when she smelled the food. "What are you making?"

"Breakfast. Specifically, pancakes." Breach watched them turn golden. "They're almost ready."

"So typical of Adrianne to be thinking about food," Lucia said. Adrianne made a comment in return, and soon enough, they were starting a remark war.

Four years after the honeymoon and their around-the-globe traveling, Breach felt ill and strange. She kept eating chocolate and bacon; she couldn't stomach the scent of meat. The doctor congratulated her on her pregnancy. This shocked Breach and Rex—even more so, Dr. Holiday.

"I guess the machine was incorrect," Dr. Holiday had said sheepishly. "Or something changed in your body. Either way, you've got a baby on the way. Congrats, you two." Her hair was now streaked with gray and her she'd gained more weight; but she had Six with her the whole time. Dr. Holiday dropped hints of an engagement ring.

Adrianne Rose Salazar was born on November 3rd. And three years after that, Breach became round once more. She laughed with Rex, euphoric and giddy. Dr. Holiday and Six would have a field day.

White Knight had died. A heart attack took him away from Providence. There had been a large funeral held for him. Breach and Rex had attended, as it was suspected of them. She had still been pregnant and avoided the stares of fellow members. White Knight's granddaughter, Elisabeth, was taking over the firm. She was strong, stubborn, but had good intentions.

A lot of people had been in the hospital with her that day. Caesar, single yet happy, chatted with his brother. Noah was congratulating her; he had graduated from college and was going to get married to a girl named Lillian. His blonde hair was thinning, she had teased. Dr. Holiday and Six were there too, along with Kit and Gatlocke. Kit had grown considerably taller. She had admitted that she was going to try modeling at a European company; Gatlocke, on the other hand, was going to be a stay-at-home husband. It was the only profession for him. The two were living with one another but hadn't talked about marriage.

Lucia Violetta Salazar was born on January 28th. The girls had grown considerably, and so had their home. It was now full of girlie things and work schedules. Breach was a teacher at the local elementary school.

Adrianne looked a lot like Rex, Breach thought as she piled the pancakes onto glass plates. They had been a baby shower gift from Dr. Holiday. Adrianne had the same complexion as Rex and she was just as good-looking. She was of average weight, dark-haired, and carried the same brown eyes as Rex did. Adrianne was even as immature as Rex, but it was adorable on her daughter.

Lucia was much more like Breach. The girl was the little sister, yet she had mature opinions and was very proud of herself. She insisted on a short haircut every year. Her hair was black and sharp-looking as razors; she had heterochromia. One eye was green while the other was brown. Her skin was pale like Breach's and she was very tall, almost as tall as Adrianne.

"Breakfast is ready," Breach announced. She served it while the girls got drinks and cups.

"Let's turn the lights on," Adrianne suggested. "Or it'll be took dark and depressing to have pancakes."

"I'll get them," Lucia said. She flipped the switch on but no light appeared. She frowned. "Mom, the lights aren't working."

"Dad can fix that," Breach assured her. "Remember, he's the tech guy. After he gets home—"

"Look!" Adrianne said, pointing a finger at her sister. Breach's own eyes widened when she saw her daughter's hand glow light blue. The switch cackled with energy. The lights suddenly turned on.

"Ooh," Lucia mumbled, pulling her hand to her chest. "That was…interesting."

"Yes. It definitely was," Breach said calmly. She smiled to herself and shook her head. Who would've thought? She and Rex were surprised when they learned she could bear children. She hadn't expected either of the girls to develop abilities. Yet here was Lucia, demonstrating her father's power through her own body.

She wondered about Adrianne…

"Okay," Breach said. "I'm going to call Dad after he's finished with work. And Dr. Holiday. We'll get this sorted out."

"No fair," Adrianne remarked. "I'm the oldest. Shouldn't I be getting the powers first?"

Lucia rolled her eyes.

"We'll get this sorted out," Breach repeated to her girls. "How about we eat some breakfast? Honestly, it's not that big of a deal. I mean…"

The girls began asking questions and debating over whether Adrianne would have her mother's ability or her father's. Breach smiled once again, wondering how she got this lucky.

The morning continued on the way she hadn't expected it to be; it was one of her good days nonetheless. And for the first time ever, everything fit.

THE END


End file.
